


Family Bonds

by Kathi_C



Series: Family Bonds [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Custody Battle, Family, Gen, Parenthood, Unknown Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 39,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathi_C/pseuds/Kathi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Rossi discovers that the one thing he didn't know he had was the one thing he really wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a several story arc. Enjoy!

Prologue

Evangeline Peterson was a woman of some means and more than a little power. Her family had been located in New England since shortly after the Revolution and had been wealthy for most of that time. Even the Depression hadn't really dimmed their status. Although not as wealthy as the Rockefellers and Vanderbilts, they ran in the same circles. She had her clubs and charities as well as her friends to keep her busy.

She was currently waiting on her monthly call from her daughter Elizabeth who lived in Europe with her boyfriend. She called on the third Sunday of every month like clockwork. She had just received pictures of her granddaughter Skylar who was attending a boarding school the previous day.

She was sitting at the desk in the study when the phone rang. Picking it up, she answered, "Hello."

"May I speak with Evangeline Peterson, please?" a voice asked.

"This is Mrs. Peterson," she said.

"Mrs. Peterson, this is Dr. Daniel Holden of the Bancroft Institute," he said.

Bancroft Institute? Of course! That was her granddaughter's school. "How can I help you, Dr. Holden?" she asked.

"It's about your granddaughter Skylar," he said. "There was an accident here two days ago and she was slightly injured."

"Why didn't you call her mother?" Evangeline asked.

"I've been calling and leaving messages but she hasn't returned my calls," he said. "I needed to notify her about Skylar."

"I'll let her know," she said. She leaned back in her chair. "How is my granddaughter doing?"

"As well as can be expected," he said.

"How are her grades?" she asked.

"Her grades?" he asked, puzzled.

"Is she a good student?" she asked. "Has she made many friends at your school?"

"School?" he asked. "Mrs. Peterson, the Bancroft Institute is not a school."

"Then what is it?"

There was a pause. "Mrs. Peterson, we are an in-patient psychiatric care facility for minors."

Evangeline hung her head. Elizabeth, what have you done? she asked silently.

 

Chapter 1

Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi was tired. The BAU had had back to back cases for the past six weeks and they had taken their toll. The entire team was exhausted and on their last nerves. He sincerely hoped they didn't have another case for a few days at least.

He looked down at his desk and sighed. Paperwork. He liked his job but he hated dealing with the paperwork... he always had. They had been so busy that it had piled up and he was stuck at his desk, as were the others, until he finished it. He sighed again and continued working.

He didn't look up when there was a knock at his door. "Come," he barked.

The door opened and Agent Anderson stuck his head in. "Excuse me, Agent Rossi," he said, "but you have a visitor."

"Alright," he said. He would take any break in his paperwork. "Show 'em in."

Anderson opened the door and the last person Rossi ever expected to see walked into his office. Oh, this is not good, he said to himself. He nodded to Anderson and the man left, closing the door behind him.

"Evangeline," he said, leaning back in his chair. "What brings you here?"

"David, I'm sure you don't want to see me any more than I want to see you," she said. The immaculate looking woman crossed the room and stood in front of his desk. "Unfortunately, circumstances dictate my actions."

"And what circumstances are those?" he asked.

"May I sit down?" she asked. He motioned to the chair behind her and she sat.

"How's Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Living in Europe," she said. "I haven't seen in her in three years."

"Why are you here?"

"David, your little... tryst with my daughter had an unforeseen complication," she said.

"It wasn't a tryst, it was a relationship, albeit a bad one, that lasted almost six months," he corrected her. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"Whatever it was called, when it ended, Elizabeth was pregnant," she said. She saw no need for sparing his feelings.

Rossi sat up suddenly. "Pregnant?" he asked, stunned. He turned skeptical. "And you think the baby was mine."

"I know so," she said. "Elizabeth gloated about it. She thought it was humorous."

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked.

"She hated you, still does," she said. "She thought it was wonderful that you would never know about your own child."

*Flashback*

"Elizabeth, why are you doing this?" Evangeline asked.

"It's the ultimate payback," the younger woman smiled maliciously. "A child he'll never know about."

"Are you going to have an abortion?" her mother asked.

"No."

"Then you're giving it up for adoption."

"No."

"You're going to raise the child yourself?" Evangeline asked.

"Good lord, no," Elizabeth said, horrified. "That's what nannies are for."

"Elizabeth, it can hardly be revenge if he doesn't know about it," the older woman pointed out.

"He'll learn about it one day," she said. "I can be very patient if I have to be."

*End Flashback*

"What was it?" he asked, quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Did she have a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"A girl," she said. "Her name is Skylar and she just turned eight."

There was silence for several seconds. "She doesn't know you're here, does she?" he asked, looking at her.

"No, she doesn't," she said. "I never liked you, that was never a secret, and would let her have her revenge but after what I found out several days ago, I cannot in good conscience let her continue with this. Not to my granddaughter."

"What did you find out?" he asked.

"When Elizabeth moved to Europe, she placed Skylar in a boarding school," she said. "Or so I thought."

"What do you mean"

"I received a phone call a few days ago from a Dr. Daniel Holden from the Bancroft Institute," she said. "That's where Elizabeth had told me she had placed Skylar. When I inquired about her schooling and such, I was informed Bancroft was not a boarding school."

"What is it?"

"A psychiatric facility," she told him, her gaze never wavering. "She placed your daughter in an asylum."


	2. Chapter 2

Rossi bolted up from his chair. "She did WHAT?" he asked, almost screaming.

"Please calm yourself," she said.

"I will not calm myself," he shouted.

"You will if you wish to continue this conversation," she said. They stared at each other for several seconds. Finally, Rossi growled as he rubbed his face and sat back down. "Thank you," she said. She continued. "After talking to Dr. Holden on the phone, I flew to Atlanta where the institute is located to see him in person. I had every intention of taking my granddaughter out of that place."

"But you didn't," he said.

"I am not her parent or legal guardian," she said. "Dr. Holden allowed me to see her but he couldn't release her to me. You, however, are listed as her father on her birth certificate."

"You want me to take custody of her?" he asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"She is my granddaughter and as much as I dislike you, I would rather you have custody than leave her in that place," she said.

"Why did Elizabeth put Skylar in Bradford in the first place?" he asked.

"From what I was told, she stopped talking," Evangeline said. "She hasn't said a word in five years. She doesn't read or write. Dr. Holden said they don't know if it's because she's unable to or just doesn't. Because she doesn't talk, they can't test her."

She pulled a file from her bag then stood up and laid it on his desk. "I realize you no doubt have your own lawyer but I consulted mine prior to coming here. He said you would probably have no problem with getting temporary custody which would allow you to take her out of that place. Once Elizabeth finds out, you will more than likely have a fight on your hands. Everything you need is in that file, including a DNA profile for paternity testing. I'll leave you to your plans." She turned and headed for the door.

"Evangeline," he said. She stopped and turned to face him. "Thank you," he simply said.

"You're welcome," she said. "There's one more thing you need to know. I understand that your retirement was quite lucrative and you are very well off."

"I am," he acknowledged with a nod.

"So is Skylar," she said. "Her late grandfather left her a trust fund that is eight figures. The details are also in the file." She gave him a nod then opened the door and walked out, leaving Rossi to the file and his thoughts.

 

The other members of the BAU watched as the woman depart Rossi's office. After she had left the BAU, Emily motioned Anderson over.

"So who was the lady in Rossi's office?" she asked.

"No clue,"Anderson said. "All I know is she showed up wanting to see him. From her accent, I'd say she's from New England." He turned and walked away.

"I wonder what's going on," Emily asked.

"She seems a little old to be one of his conquests," Morgan said, "and she didn't look like she really wanted to be here."

"A case?" Reid asked.

"If it was a case, she'd be talking to Hotch, wouldn't she?" Emily said.

"Maybe she knows Rossi," Morgan said. "It certainly looked like she did."

"If it a case, we'll find out soon enough," Emily said with a sigh. "We always do."

 

Rossi looked at the file for a minute or two before he actually opened it. When he did, the first thing he saw was a picture of a little girl. She has her mother's green eyes, he thought. Even without a paternity test, there was no doubt she was his daughter. With the exception of her eyes, she looked just like his sisters when they were younger.

He groaned. His family was going to kill him. The fact he hadn't known about her would mitigate some of the anger but they had always said his running around, his mother's words, would get him into trouble. Well, at least she'd have the grandchild from him she always wanted.

He moved the picture and started looking at the rest of the file. Her birthday was April eighth, two thousand two. Most of it was notes from the institute, clinical and dry. As he looked at everything, he felt something was missing but he couldn't put his finger on it. It finally dawned on him what was missing. Everything in the file was about the patient.

There was nothing about the little girl.

What was her favorite color? Favorite flavor of ice cream? Did she prefer hot dogs or hamburgers? Had she ever ridden a merry-go-round?

Rossi slammed the file shut, leaving the picture out. He pulled out his cell phone and punched a number. "Maggie, it's Dave Rossi," he said. "I need you to book two tickets to Atlanta for tomorrow morning. I'll also need a suite at the Windsor Marriott, three bedroom....At least a week....Send the info to my cell and fax it to my home....Thanks."

He dialed another number. "Mark Edwards, please," he said. "Tell him it's Dave Rossi....I don't care if he's in a meeting. Let me talk to him."

It was a minute before another voice came on the line. "Dave, what have I told you about growling at my secretary?"

"Tell her not to argue and I won't growl," Rossi said.

"What's going on?" Edwards asked.

"Are you any good at family law?" Rossi asked.

"Someone suing you for child support?" Edwards asked, smiling. "I warned you that was going to happen one of these days."

"I do have a child but I'm not talking about child support," Rossi said. "I'm going for custody."

"Whoa," Edwards said. "That's a big step, Dave."

"I'm aware of that, Mark," Rossi said. "Long story, short. She's eight. Her mother dumped her in a psychiatric facility when she was three and she's been there for the last five years."

"Does she need to be there?" the lawyer asked.

"Not according to the doctor's notes," Rossi told him. "He says he would have released her but the mother threatened to put in another one if he did. Are you licensed in Georgia?"

"Yeah, but I'm not an expert," Mark advised. "I can get the ball rolling. What we'll need to do is get you emergency temporary custody which will allow you to get her released and bring her back home with you. After that, Sam can take over the case since that's what he normally handles and you can file for permanent custody here."

"Adoption."

"Excuse me?"

"Not custody," Rossi said. "I want to adopt her."

"That'll be harder," Edwards said. He took a deep breath. "Let's just get her back here and we'll figure the rest out afterwards. When are you leaving?"

"In the morning and I'll be at the Windsor Marriott," Rossi said. "I'll call you with the details when I get them." He paused for a moment. "You didn't ask if I was sure she was mine."

"Do I have to ask?"

"I haven't done the paternity test but I'm sure she's mine," Rossi said.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow in Atlanta," Edwards said and hung up.

Step one, Rossi sighed. Now for step two. Getting up, he grabbed the file and headed for Hotch's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron Hotchner was working on his endless supply of paperwork when there was a knock at his office door. Before he could answer, it opened and Rossi walked in.

"Aaron, I'm going to need a few days off," he said without preamble, coming to stand in front of the desk.

"Alright," Hotch said, leaning back. "What's going on?"

Rossi placed the file in front of him. "I just found out I have a daughter," he said.

"A daughter?" Hotch asked, wide eyed. "Are you sure?"

"According to the birth certificate, I am her father," Rossi asked.

"Paternity test?" Hotch asked.

"Her DNA profile is in the file," Rossi said, "and I know the Bureau has mine on file."

"I'll take it to the lab myself," Hotch said. "I'll let you know the results."

"I'm going to Atlanta to get her." Rossi dropped into the chair in front of the desk.

Hotch opened the file. "She's very pretty," he said as he began reading. He stopped and looked up. "She's in a psychiatric facility?"

"Keep reading," Rossi said. "It gets better."

"You're kidding?" Hotch asked after a few minutes.

"I wish I was," Rossi said.

"Take as much time as you need, of course," Aaron said. "We'll hold down the fort."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could come with me for a few days," Rossi said.

"Why do you want me to come?" Hotch asked.

"You're a lawyer," Rossi shrugged.

"I'm sure you have your own lawyer," Hotch said.

"I do," Rossi admitted, "but you're also a father. That's something I have no experience with."

"Never go into an unknown situation without backup," Hotch said with a small smile.

"That was my thought," Rossi smiled back. He was quiet for a moment. "I really would like you to come with me," he said.

"I can take a few days," Hotch agreed. "If they need me on a case, I can fly back."

"Thanks, Aaron," Rossi said. "I'll get you the details and we'll fly out in the morning." He was quiet for a moment. "Aaron, what am I going to do with a kid?"

"The same thing any of us do," Hotch shrugged, "The best you can."

"Don't get me wrong. I want custody," Rossi said. "I can't leave her in that place. Her doctor said she'd do just as well if not better in outpatient therapy but what do I know about raising a child, especially a girl and especially one who more than likely has some emotional problems?"

"Dave, there are four things you need when raising a child," Hotch said. "Love , patience and time."

"That's only three."

"Money," Hotch said, dryly. "From what I hear, girls are notoriously expensive."

"Well, fortunately, I am more than a little well off," he said. "Add to that, Skylar comes with a trust fund. Take a look at the last set of documents."

Hotch looked at the documents. "You're kidding me," he said, looking at the other agent.

"Nope," Rossi said. "It's to be used for her living expenses and education, including college. She will be given control of whatever remains when she turns twenty-five. It's been paying for her commitment, close to a hundred thousand, and it hasn't even made a dent. There's more about debit cards and allowances and such, but what it comes down to is money won't be a problem."

"Why is it that you never have little problems?" Hotch asked. He shook his head and smiled. "Why don't you head on home and get whatever it is you'll need together, spend a quiet evening getting ready? Something tells me it'll be the last time you have one for a very long time."

"Thanks," Rossi said. He got up and Hotch handed him the file. He headed for the door but stopped and turned around before he left. "Everything is about to change big time, isn't it?" He left without waiting for an answer.

"You have no idea, my friend," Hotch said, looking at the closed door.

After a few minutes, Hotch finished what he was working on. Standing up, he grabbed the envelope he had put the DNA profile in then walked out of the office. He needed to let JJ know about the trip before he headed for the lab. Her office door was open so he so he knocked on the wall to let her know he was there. She looked up and motioned him in.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I need to run over to the lab but I wanted to let you know that Dave and I will be going to Atlanta in the morning," he said. "I want be back in the office until probably Monday."

"Is it a case?" she asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Dave has some things he needs to take care of and I'm going to help."

"Okay," she said. She was curious but didn't ask.

"If a case comes up and you need me, give me a call and I can meet you wherever it is," he said.

"Not a problem," she said. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"There might be later but not at this moment," he said. He gave her a nod and walked out of the office.

 

The fax from Maggie was waiting for Rossi when he arrived home. He also had a message from her and one from Mark on his cell phone. He told the agent what he would need to bring with him to Atlanta the next day. He gathered all the pertinent papers and shoved them into his briefcase. He called Hotch and told him he would pick him up at eight in the morning. Hotch told him that the paternity test had come back and there was no doubt Skylar was his. He packed his bags, making sure everything was ready to go in the morning.

Once that was done, he went into his study and poured himself a scotch. Taking the glass, he walked over and sat down at his desk. Turning on the lamp, he began to read the file again. After a few minutes, he closed the file. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and sighed. Change big time indeed.

He thought about calling his mother and telling her what was going on but he decided to waiting until after the emergency hearing. Although he was ninety nine percent sure he would get custody, he didn't want to get her hopes up. Of course, he knew that, no matter what happened, she would have quite a bit to say to him on the subject and she wouldn't be quiet about it either. More would be said when his siblings found. Neither scene was something he was looking forward to having.

He was going to need a new house. He loved this one but he was nowhere near any schools or anything his daughter would need access to. She would need clothes and books and toys and a computer - Garcia could help with that - and furniture. He rubbed his hand over his face.

"Dave, you have got to learn to keep it in your pants," he muttered to himself.

He heard the soft sound of paws on the floor and looked up as Mudgie trotted up to him. The lab sat down next to his master and placed his head on the man's leg.

"You're about to get a new mistress," he said softly as he petted the dog. "I sure hope you like kids."


	4. Chapter 4

To the casual observer, it looked like two men waiting for a flight. Any one that knew them, however, wouldn't have been fooled.

"Dave, you need to relax," Hotch said. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"I got enough," Dave said. That was Dave-speak for No, but I'll survive. "My lawyer will arrive shortly after we do. He'll call we he gets in. I talked to him last night. He's already got the paperwork ready. After we meet, he'll head for the courthouse to file it."

"Any idea when the hearing will be?" Hotch asked.

"Mark seems to think it'll either be tomorrow afternoon or the next morning," Dave said. "Seems they like to take care of emergency custody hearings fairly quickly."

"That makes sense," Hotch said. "What about seeing Skylar?"

"I'm going to call her doctor when we get check in to the hotel," Dave said. "Hopefully, I can get an appointment for this afternoon. I like to meet her and the doctor before the hearing."

"Do you think he'll be a problem?" Hotch asked.

"From what the file said, I doubt it," Dave said, shaking his head. "He was the one that told Evangeline that Skylar didn't need to be there. You never know, though."

"Have you told your mother yet?" Hotch asked, trying not to smile and failing.

"Not yet, no," Dave growled. "I'm not looking forward to the lecture I'm going to get."

"Your mother is a... formidable woman," Hotch said. He remembered the few times he had met her.

"You're being kind," Dave snorted. "I'll be lucky if I come out of it in one piece."

"Your brothers and sisters will be just as bad."

"Don't remind me."

Hotch smirked. "You do realize you also have to tell the team," he said.

"I'll let you do that," Dave said.

"Not a chance in hell," Hotch said.

"What are the chances I can get away with this without them noticing?" Dave asked.

"Their curiosity knows no bounds," Hotch shrugged. "The minute you take time off to get Skylar situated, you get six weeks of leave for an adoption, by the way, they're going to want to know why."

"I suppose you're right," Dave sighed.

"And they'll adopt her just like they have Jack and Henry," Hotch said.

"And by adopt, you mean spoil rotten," Dave translated.

"You'll go nuts if you try to stop them," Hotch said. "Better to just sit back and let it happen."

Their flight was called and they stood up. Grabbing their carry on bags, they headed for the gate. It took about thirty minutes to get everyone onboard. The usual in-flight safety lectures were given and the plane took off.

"You should try and get some rest," Hotch said once they were in the air. "You look like you could use it."

"Gee, thanks," Dave snorted but he leaned back and closed his eyes.

When they got to Atlanta, Dave rented a car and they headed for the hotel. Dave had stayed there before on one of his book tours and knew how nice it was.

"It's you, Dave," Hotch said, looking around.

"I like it," Dave chuckled. "It's nice when you can't be at home."

They unpacked their things and were trying to decide whether to go out for lunch or order from room service when there was a knock at the door. They glanced at each other before Dave went to answer it. It was Mark Edwards and Dave let him in.

"I wasn't expecting you this quickly," Dave said as they walked into the main room.

"I checked in about thirty minutes ago," Edwards said.

"Mark, this is Aaron Hotchner, my boss at the BAU and a good friend," Dave said. "Hotch, my attorney Mark Edwards."

"Nice to meet you," Hotch said as they shook hands.

"You as well, Agent Hotchner," Edwards said.

"Hotch, please," he said.

"We were trying to decide what to do about lunch," Dave said. "Why don't you join us?"

"Let's get room service," Hotch suggested. "That way you two can get started right away."

The other two men agreed. Dave called their order in and they sat down at the table to start getting things in order. Although, as a lawyer, Hotch need some of what was going to happen, Dave had no idea how complicated things were about to get.

Edwards began going through the paperwork Dave has given him. There were five years' worth of tax returns, bank statements and a copy of his portfolio. There were copies of his household budget for the past year and a letter about the projected earning from his books from his publisher as well as several other documents.

"Dave, you've given me more than I asked for," Edwards smiled.

"Better to have it and not need it," David started.

"True enough," Edwards agreed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. When Dave answered it, a waiter pushed a rolling table into the room. After checking everything, Dave signed the check. The waiter thanked him, nodding, and left the room.

"Several things are going to happen this afternoon," Edwards said as they began to eat. "I'm going down to the courthouse to file a motion for emergency custody. At that same time, I'll put in for a subpoena for all Skylar's records from Bancroft. Since she's been there from the age of three, that's probably the only place we'll need to subpoena. At that time, we'll be given a court date, probably tomorrow or the day after. Skylar will also be appointed an advocate to protect her interests."

"Her mother won't be there," Dave said. "She lives in Europe."

"She won't need to be,"Edwards said. "Actually, it'll be better for you if she isn't."

"Why is that?" Dave asked.

"It'll help bolster your claim of abandonment," Hotch said. "She dumped her daughter in a psychiatric facility and moved to Europe to be with her boyfriend. My guess would be that she has probably only visited her a handful of times."

"When are you planning on visiting the institute?" Edwards asked.

"Hopefully, this afternoon," Dave said. "I'm going to call Dr. Holden and, assuming it's alright, Hotch and I will take a drive out there"

"You want me to go with you?" Hotch asked.

"Backup, remember," Dave said.

"You can tell him about the hearing and the subpoena," Edwards said. "That way, he won't be surprised when it happens."

They finished eating. "Well, I have a few things to go over before I head to the courthouse," Edwards said, standing. "Dave, thanks for lunch. I'll give you a call as soon as I have everything set up. Hotch, it was good to meet you." The three men shook hands and Edwards left.

Dave looked at his friend. "You look like you have something on your mind," he said.

"Dave, have you thought about what's going to happen when you get Skylar home?" Hotch asked.

"Believe me, I've thought about little else," Dave said. "Are you talking about the job?"

"Among other things."

Dave looked at his coffee cup before answering. "I plan on selling my current house and getting another closer to town for school and things," he said.

"And when you're gone on a case?" Hotch asked. "I have Jessica but your family doesn't live that close."

"I plan on hiring a live in housekeeper slash babysitter," Dave said, "one that will be thoroughly vetted by me, you and Garcia."

"Good call," Hotch chuckled. "You know you don't have to go with the team on every case."

"You do," Dave pointed out.

"I think this is a case of 'Do as I say not as I do'," Hotch said. "We can discuss that at a later date." He finished his coffee. "Why don't you make your phone call? I know you're anxious to go see her."

"I just hope she'll want to see me."


	5. Chapter 5

Dave noticed how pretty and well maintained the grounds of the Bancroft Institute were as he and Hotch pulled into the parking lot. He saw a number of children running around, laughing and looking like they were having fun. He wondered if his daughter was one of them. They pulled into a parking spot and stopped.

"It looks very nice," Hotch said as they got out of the car.

"Yeah, it does," Dave said. He opened the back door of the car and pulled out a pretty bag. "I hope she likes this," he said.

"I'm sure she'll love it," Hotch assured him.

They began walking, following the signs to the administrative building. They went inside and stopped at the receptionist's desk.

"May I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"My name's David Rossi," he said. "I have a two o'clock appointment with Dr. Holden."

"Of course, sir," she said. "If you'll have a seat, I'll let him know you're here."

The two men walked over to the waiting area. Hotch sat down but Dave continued to stand, looking out the picture window. Neither man said anything as they waited. Finally, a blond man about Hotch's age walked over to the receptionist. She pointed at Dave and he walked over to them. Hotch stood as the man approached.

"Agent Rossi?" he asked.

"Yes," Dave said.

"I'm Dr. Daniel Holden," he said, extending his hand and Dave shook it. "Thank you for coming."

"This is Special Agent Aaron Hotchner," Dave said. "He'll be in the meeting with us." The two men shook hands.

"Not a problem," Dr. Holden said. "If you'll come with me, we'll go to my office." They headed for the elevators.

Nothing was said until they reached the doctor's office. He motioned Dave and Hotch to their seats then sat behind the desk.

"I can't tell you how glad I was to hear from you," the doctor said. "I would have contacted you when she was admitted but I wasn't allowed."

"Why not?" Dave asked.

"You are listed on her birth certificate as her father but Ms. Peterson has sole custody," Dr. Holden explained. "If you had been married when Skylar was born, that would have been different. In these cases, sole custody lies with the mother until the courts say otherwise. I am obligated to follow her instructions."

"What's different now?" Dave asked.

"You contacted me," Dr. Holden smiled. "She never said you couldn't see Skylar just that I couldn't contact you."

"Nice loophole," Hotch said.

"I thought so," Dr. Holden said. "Unfortunately, this is not the first case like this or similar to it that I've had. Being the administrator means I have to know a little something about the pertinent laws."

"I should tell you that my attorney is putting in a request for me to get emergency custody," Dave said. "The hearing should be in the next day or two."

"Good. I hope you get it," Dr. Holden said. "I take it that you plan on taking her out of here should you be granted custody."

"As quickly as I can," Dave nodded. "I'll be taking her back to Virginia with me."

"She'll do very well away from here."

"Tell me about my daughter," Dave said. "Tell me about Skylar."

"Skylar is a wonderful little girl," Dr. Holden smiled. "She's a little shy around most people until she gets to know them."

"Why was she brought here in the first place?" Hotch asked.

"She quit talking," the doctor said. "Her mother said one day, she talked. The next day, she didn't."

"Any physical reason for it?" Dave asked.

"None that any doctor could find," Dr. Holden said. "She was tested by her private physician before she came here and by the staff after she arrived and there was nothing."

"Abuse?" Dave asked quietly.

"Physical, I highly doubt it," Dr. Holden said "Her mother didn't even care enough to hit her. And to answer your next question, there was no sexual abuse either." Dave and Hotch both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Emotional then," Hotch said.

"Oh, most definitely," Dr. Holden nodded, "probably from the day she was born." The doctor took a deep breath. "I don't mean to be indelicate, but do you know why she didn't have an abortion?"

"Her mother told me," Dave said. "Revenge. It was the same reason she didn't give her up for adoption."

"Skylar was raised by a series of nannies before she came here," Dr. Holden said. "Her mother didn't have much contact with her and what she did have, wasn't particularly pleasant. One day, she just quit talking and hasn't said a word since."

"What else?" Dave asked. "Does she have friends here? What about her education? Has she had the measles?"

"No measles," Dr. Holden said, chuckling. "As for friends, most of our patients are older and do have psychiatric and behavioral problems so not many friends. Her education... well, there's a big problem with that."

"What problem?" Hotch asked.

"We don't know if she can read or write, but I don't think she can," the doctor said. "She won't do a written test, whether out of stubbornness or inability we don't know, and she can't take a verbal one so we don't know what her intelligence level is. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying she's mentally challenged, not at all, just that we can't ascertain anything."

"This just gets better and better," Dave sighed, rubbing his face.

"Agent Rossi, it is my professional opinion that getting her out of here and into the custody of a loving parent will go a long way in fixing whatever may be wrong with her," Dr. Holden said. "An outpatient therapist will probably help with the rest."

"May I see her?" Dave asked.

"Of course," the doctor said. "I'll call them to let them know we're on our way then we'll head for her dorm."

After the phone call, the three men headed out of the administration building and started walking toward another building. "You have a beautiful place here," Hotch said.

"Thank you," Dr. Holden said. "We do good work here. Seventy-five percent of our patients are short-term, twelve weeks or less. Fifteen percent of the rest are less than a year."

"And the other ten percent?" Dave asked.

"Will be transferred to an adult facility when they reach twenty-one," Dr. Holden said. "With most of them, it's either we deal with them or you'll end up dealing with them"

"Killers in the making," Dave mused.

"Of every kind," the doctor said.

He motioned to a building set away from the other buildings. "That building houses our most violent cases," he said. "Our youngest is seven. When he came to us six months ago, he had already killed a half dozen dogs and cats, tortured and mutilated them."

"Classic sociopathic behavior," Hotch said.

"I know the accepted idea is you can't diagnose that young," Dr. Holden said, "but I'm not willing to wait until he kills someone to take care of it."

"The youngest sociopath we've dealt with was eleven," Hotch said. "He had killed his little brother."

They arrived at a three-story building. Dr. Holden opened the door and went in with Dave and Hotch behind him. A woman walked up to them as they entered the building.

"Dr. Holden," she smiled.

"Gentlemen, this is Marilyn Wayne," Dr. Holden said. "She's Skylar's primary care coordinator. Marilyn, this is David Rossi, Skylar's father, and a friend of his Aaron Hotchner."

"Pleasure to finally meet you," Marilyn said as she shook hands with Dave and Hotch.

"Marilyn is a licensed social worker," Dr. Holden. "Everything pertaining to Skylar's care goes through her. It keeps the duplication to a minimum."

"I handle everything from her therapy appointments to making sure she has clothes that fit," Marilyn said.

"Is she ready?" Dr. Holden asked.

"She's in the sun room," Marilyn nodded. "If you'll follow me." They secured their weapons at the front desk then started walking down the hall. "You're taking custody of Skylar?"

"Hopefully," Dave said. "What can you tell me about her?"

"In most ways, she's your typical eight-year-old little girl," Marilyn said. "She loves Disney princesses, the color green, it matches her eyes, and she loves to color. She loves music and dancing. She hates Barney but loves Bugs Bunny. Her biggest problem, other than her non-vocal status, is her temper."

"Bad?" Hotch asked.

"Explosive," Marilyn said. "It doesn't happen often, but when it does, it gets physical. The last time it happened, she went off on another patient, an older boy who had been making fun of her. She blackened one of his eyes and knocked out two of his teeth before we could get them separated. When it happens, we end up putting her in one of the time out rooms."

"Time out rooms?" Dave asked.

"It's an empty, fully padded, locked room," Dr. Holden said. "It's either that or sedate her and I'm not really fond of that option on children unless absolutely necessary. She stays inside until she calms down. She usually falls asleep when it's over."

"She's always sorry and upset when it's over and she realizes what she's down," Marilyn said. "I think a lot of it comes from the fact she can't voice her anger. If she could, I seriously doubt she'd have this problem."

They arrived at the doors of the sun room. "You ready?" Hotch asked.

"Would it surprise you if I said I wasn't sure?" Dave asked.

"I'd be more surprised if you said you were," the doctor said. "Come on. Let me introduce you to your daughter." He opened the door and they went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was made up of windows on three sides, filling the room room with sunlight. Benches, tables and chairs were scattered around the room along with a number of plants. Sitting on the far side of the room was a little girl. She appeared to be coloring, her long, dark hair obscuring her face. She didn't seem to notice that they had entered. The quartet crossed the room, making just enough noise to let her know they were there.

"Skylar, you have a visitor," Marilyn said. The little girl looked up and Dave found himself looking into a pair of jade green eyes. The social worker motioned Dave to stand beside her. "Skylar, this is your father."

Skylar put her crayon down. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, a skeptical look on her face. Hotch almost snorted. He'd seen that same look more than a few times on Dave's face.

"It's true. We checked," Dr. Holden assured her. "I wouldn't have brought him to see you if it wasn't." Skylar gave a small nod. She pointed to the chair next to her. "Have a seat, Agent Rossi." Dave sat down. "We'll give you some privacy," the doctor said. "Come by my office before you leave." He patted Dave's shoulder. He turned and headed for the door.

"We'll be just over there," Marilyn said. She motioned to Hotch and they walked a few feet away to sit at another table.

"My name's David," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner but I just found out about you from your grandmother." She gave him a small nod.

"I brought you a present," he said. He pulled a teddy bear out of the bag he had brought with him and set it in front of her. "It is my firm belief that every father should give his daughter a teddy bear. It's a law. I should know." She raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "It's true," he swore.

She picked up the teddy bear and examined it for a minute. Seemingly satisfied, she put it on her lap. Dave leaned back and watched her. When he did, his jacket moved and his empty holster was visible. Skylar pointed at it. He looked down.

"Yes, I carry a gun," he said. "It's part of my job. I'm with the FBI." She made a gimme motion with her right hand. He pulled out his ID, opened it and handed it to her. "It's real," he said as she looked at it. That got him a look that clearly said 'duh'. "No insult was intended, I assure you," he said. She closed it and handed it back to him.

"Skylar, if I can arrange it, I'd like to take you out of here and have you come live with me," he told her. "Would you like that?" She gave him a small smile and a nod. "A judge has to say if it's okay, but if he does, I'll take you home with me." He leaned on the table as he continued to talk.

"I'm getting a new house and you'll have your own room," he said. "You can decorate it any way you want. I have a dog, too. His name is Mudgie." Skylar turned the pages in her coloring book. She stopped and pointed to a picture of a dog. "Oh, Mudgie's bigger than that," he said. "He's full grown but he thinks he's still a puppy." She held up a brown crayon. He knew what she was asking. With a smile, he picked up the black crayon. She took it and quickly colored the dog.

"Very nice," he said as he watched. "You color very well." She just shrugged. He changed topics. "Have you ever seen snow? Not on TV but outside on the ground?" She shook her head. "Where I live, in Virginia, we get a lot of snow in the winter. It makes for good snowball fights."

She grabbed his left hand and pointed at his ring finger. "I'm not married," he said, "not any more." That little tidbit could wait to be told at a later date. "No other children, either, although I do have several nieces and nephews, which means that you have aunts, uncles and cousins as well as another grandmother."

They spent a few more minutes talking when Hotch and Marilyn walked up to them. "Skylar, this is a friend of mine," Dave said. "His name is Aaron Hotchner and he also works for the FBI." She made the gimme motion again. "She wants to see your ID," he told Hotch.

"Okay," Hotch said. He pulled out the identification, opened it and handed to her. She studied it for a couple of minutes then handed it back.

"Skylar, would you like to show your father and Agent Hotchner your room?" Marilyn asked. The little girl nodded and stood up. She looked at Dave for a few moments then held out her hand. Giving her a small smile, he took her hand and stood up as well. She began pulling him toward the door, holding her bear in the other hand. Marilyn gathered her crayons and coloring books.

"Care to join us?" Dave asked the other two.

"Right behind you," Hotch said as they began walking.

They passed the elevators and took the stairs to the second floor. Skylar led them down the hall to the right, stopping at a door about halfway down the hall. She opened the door, walking in with Dave while Hotch and Marilyn stood at the door.

Several of Skylar's pictures were hanging on the wall. A small stereo was sitting on the dresser by the window with several CD's next to it. A green blanket covered the twin bed and a low shelf held several dolls, stuffed animals and a few other toys. The room was clean, neat... and really held very little that would indicate the personality of the person that lived there.

Skylar placed the bear on her bed by her pillow then sat down next to it. She patted the space next to her and Dave sat down as well. "This is a very nice room," he said, looking around. Skylar just shrugged. "You're a very good artist." They continued to talk for a few minutes before Marilyn interrupted them.

"Skylar, it's time for your father to go," she said quietly. The little girl just sighed and nodded, lowering her head.

"Skylar, look at me," Dave said, turning to face her. It took a minute for her to look up. There were tears in her eyes. "I am going to do my very best to get you out of here, I promise," he said. "I am not going to abandon you." She made an X over her heart. "Cross my heart," he said, making his own X.

She got up and walked over to one of her pictures. Taking it off the wall, she took it to Dave and handed it to him. "Is this for me?" he asked as he took it. It was a drawing of a little girl standing in front of a house. She nodded. "Thank you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck and held on. He hugged her back as tightly as he dared. He finally kissed her forehead and let her go. "I'll see you again tomorrow," he said then stood up. She sat down on the bed, picking up the bear and holding it close.

"Get me out of here," Dave growled quietly as he passed Hotch and headed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch watched his best friend later that evening. David had been quiet, too quiet, since they had left Bancroft. Edwards had called earlier to let them know that the custody hearing was set for the following afternoon at two o'clock. They'd eaten dinner, room service again, not speaking much while they ate. When dinner was over, Dave had poured himself a double scotch then retired to the balcony. He'd been there for the last hour and a half.

Hotch leaned back on the couch and sipped his own drink. He thought about the conversation they'd had with Marilyn after they'd left Skylar's room.

"Are all the rooms that...." Hotch started.

"Bare?" Marilyn finished for him.

"I was going to say austere but bare works," Hotch said.

"No, most of the rooms aren't like that," Marilyn said. "Ms. Peterson has only visited Skylar a half dozen times in the last five years, none of the visits lasting more than a half hour. Most families of patients want their children as comfortable as possible while they're here, posters on the wall, personal items from home. We thought we could use some of the money from the trust fund for that but her mother wouldn't allow it and she controls the purse strings. Everything she has in her room has come from the staff. She hasn't been off the grounds since she was admitted."

"Never?" Dave asked.

"She could go home, such as it is, for holidays and the like but her mother never bothers," Marilyn shrugged, "and her grandmother didn't realize what kind of place this was."

"You know," Dave said, off-handedly, "if I don't get custody, I may resort to kidnapping."

"I'll help," Hotch said. "She seemed to accept Dave a lot faster than I thought she would. No offense." Dave just shrugged.

"Simply put, she's starved for affection," Marilyn explained. "No offense meant, either, but it could have been anyone. You talked to her, brought her a gift, spent time with her. If she was on the outside and like this, I'd worry about her safety."

"She'd be a prime target for a pedophile," Dave nodded. "Just show her a little attention and he'd have her."

"Personally, I hope you do get custody and get her out of here," Marilyn said. "She needs a real home, a home with someone who really loves her. I'm afraid if she doesn't get out of here soon, I don't think she'll ever be able to leave."

Hotch got up and walked onto the balcony, sitting across from his friend. "I realize that killing Elizabeth would be a 'Bad Idea'," Dave said without looking at Hotch, "but it would solve oh so many problems right now."

"I know I should tell you that violence is never an answer," Hotch said.

"But?"

"I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind as well," Hotch sighed. "What did you do to piss her off like this?"

"I didn't marry her," Dave stated, finally looking at him. "She was used to getting what she wanted, she had all her life, and what she wanted was a wedding ring from me. I'd only been divorced from my third wife for a couple of years and there was no way in hell I was jumping back into that situation, especially with her. Anyway, she said things, I said things. She said more things then left and went back to Atlanta. I never heard from her again." He took a sip of his drink. "Now I know why."

"I have no doubt that when we head home, your daughter will be going with us," Hotch said. "Are we going to see her in the morning?"

"I promised her I would," Dave nodded. He looked at Hotch. "You know you don't have to come with me."

"I don't mind," Hotch said. "I like seeing this softer side of you. It's nice."

"You do realize you're the only one that's ever used the words soft and nice when describing me," Dave said. They both chuckled. "Thanks," the older man said.

"No problem," Hotch said. "We stopping for another present on the way?"

"Of course."

 

They spent an hour in the Wal-Mart toy department the next morning. Hotch was pretty sure Dave hadn't been inside one since he'd become an adult. He offered advice every now and then but he mostly just stood back and let the other man figure out what he wanted which, from the look of things, wasn't going very well.

"Dave, you have nieces and nephews that I know for a fact you've bought presents for," Hotch said, exasperated. "How can you not know how to pick out a toy?"

"I usually have a list of what they want from their parents," Dave said, "and I go some place that has clerks that specialize in toys."

"Just remember, you'll have plenty of time to get her whatever toys she may want when you get her home," Hotch reminded him. "She'll have everything she could ever want or need by the time you're finished."

"It shouldn't be this hard to buy your own daughter a present," Dave said quietly.

"Try a baby doll," a voice behind them said. Both men turned and saw a woman standing there.

"Excuse me?" Dave asked.

"How old is she?" the woman asked.

"She's eight," Dave said.

"Then try a baby doll," she said. "They're a couple of aisles over. They have some nice sets for sale."

"Thank you," Hotch said. The woman gave them a smile then moved away. Twenty minutes later, they were walking out of the store with a large bag.

The doll was a big hit with the little girl. This time, the four of them sat at a table outside. Marilyn had brought refreshments, coffee for the adults, milk for Skylar and homemade cookies for everyone.

"Have you told her?" Dave asked.

"Not yet," Marilyn said. "I thought you might want to do it."

"Skylar, do you remember my telling you that I had to see the judge about taking you home with me?" Dave asked. She nodded. "Well, I go see the judge this afternoon," he said. "It shouldn't be too long before we know one way or the other." She looked a little nervous. "I promise, the minute I know, I will come here." She crossed her heart and he followed suit.

He picked her up and put her on his lap. "No matter what happens, I am not leaving you," he said quietly. "You have my word." He pulled her close and just held her for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave and Hotch had spent their fair share of time in courtrooms all across the country testifying in criminal cases of all kinds. This custody hearing, however, was more nerve-wracking than all the other appearances combined. They were waiting outside the courtroom their hearing was to be held in waiting for Dave's attorney to arrive.

"Hotch, I want you to know, if I don't get custody, I'll be leaving the BAU," Dave said.

"Going to retire again?" Hotch asked.

"Or transfer to the Atlanta field office," Dave said. "I promised I wouldn't abandon her and, if that means moving here, so be it."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Hotch assured him.

"Probably not," Dave agreed, "but I wanted to let you know, just in case the worst does happen."

"Understood."

Mark Edwards walked up to them. "They'll be calling your case in about ten minutes," he said. "You ready?"

"As ready as I can be," Dave said. "Any clue about how it will go?"

"Officially, not a clue," the attorney said. "Unofficially, I don't think there'll be any problem at all." He looked at his client. "So, how did the meeting go?"

"She's a beautiful little girl," Dave said.

"And so much like her father it's scary," Hotch added, dryly.

"That is scary," Edwards agreed.

"Hey!" Dave protested. The other two chuckled.

When it was time to go in, Dave and Edwards sat at one of the tables at the front of the judge while Hotch sat in the gallery behind them. A few minutes later, the courtroom was called to order and they got started.

"In the matter of emergency custody of the minor child Skylar Rossi, is the petitioner here?" the judge asked.

"The petitioner is here, Your Honor," Edwards said, standing up.

"And you are?" the judge asked.

"Mark Edwards, attorney for Skylar's father and petitioner David Rossi," he said, indicating Dave next to him.

"Good to see you again, Mrs. Allen," the judge said. "You're the child's advocate?"

"Yes, Your Honor," the woman said, also standing.

"And the child's mother?" the judge asked. "I believe she currently has custody."

"I have been trying to reach her since the petition was filed as has Mr. Edwards, I believe," Mrs. Allen said. "I have left several messages stating why I was calling but have received no call back. Ms. Peterson lives in Europe so she wouldn't be able to be here personally but she could have had counsel here to represent her."

"Alright, then, let's get started," the judge said. "I've gone over the paperwork. Talk to me, Mrs. Allen."

"Your Honor, eight-year-old Skylar Rossi was placed in Bancroft Institute, a children's psychiatric facility, when she was three years of age by her mother," the woman said. "Apparently, she had stopped talking. She has been confined there ever since. According to the institute's records, Ms. Peterson, Skylar's mother has visited only seven times, no visit lasting longer than thirty minutes. None of the visits were on any holiday or the child's birthday."

"And the child's diagnosis?"

"Probable emotional abuse," Mrs. Allen said, "and the worst case of parental abandonment I've ever seen."

"Prognosis?"

"According to Dr. Daniel Holden, the institute's administrator, it'll be a good one once she's released," Mrs. Allen said, "and I tend to agree."

"Have you seen the child?" the judge asked.

"Last evening," she said. "While she doesn't speak, she can communicate. She had no trouble letting me know she wants to go with her father."

"Can't say I blame her," the judge said. "Alright, you can sit down."

The judge turned to Dave and the attorney. "Mr. Edwards, I have some questions for your client," he said.

"Of course, Your Honor," Edwards said. Dave stood up.

"Mr. Rossi, why didn't you come forward before now?" the judge asked.

"I didn't know Skylar existed," Dave said. "I still wouldn't if Skylar's grandmother hadn't told me about her."

"Why wouldn't Skylar's mother tell you herself?"

"We didn't part on good terms," Dave said. "I was told it was for revenge. The minute I found out about her, I came down here and filed for custody."

"We have a positive DNA match for paternity, so we know she's yours," the judge said. "Mr. Rossi, you've been married, what, three times?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Dave said. He knew this was going to come up.

"Commitment issues?"

"Only one of the divorces was my idea," Dave said, defending himself.

"Any you don't have any other children?"

"No, sir."

"Are you sure you can handle something like this?" the judge asked.

"Your Honor, I have a very large family and a lot of good friends for a support system," Dave said. "I have no doubt that I will get all the help I could ever want or need." Dave paused then took a deep breath before speaking again. "Your Honor, I'm a fifty-four year old man who has more than his fair share of faults. My boss and best friend, who is sitting behind me, has on more than one occasion, listed them for me, at length and in great detail. I'm an FBI agent who's seen more evil than most people can imagine.

"But that little girl, through no fault of her own, has already had to endure more than any child should have to. Do I wish I had known about her earlier? You betcha but I can't change what's happened. The only thing I can do now is try my best to give her the type of life she deserves, the one she should have had since the day she was born." He finished speaking and sat down.

The judge looked at him for a few moments before speaking. "Agent Rossi, having looked over your file, I have no doubt that humility and self-deprecation are not two of your shortcomings," he said. "I also see that most of your claims can be backed up, much to everyone's chagrin, I'm sure. However, I see nothing here that precludes you from being a good father. Certainly, a lot better than some of the ones that come through here. Temporary custody of the minor child is granted to her father. Good luck to both of you. My clerk will have your paperwork for you in about a half hour. Court's adjourned." A gavel was banged and the judge left the room.

"Congratulations," Edwards said as he and Dave shook hands.

Hotch came around to the table and he and Dave hugged. "I told you you had nothing to worry about," he said when they parted.

"So I'm a worrier," Dave said. "Sue me."

"Not something you want to say in a room full of lawyers," Hotch dead-panned.

"Well, my work here is done," Edwards said. "You won't need me to get the papers or collect your daughter, which, I assume, you're going to do tonight."

"Oh, yeah," Dave said. "She is not spending another night in that god-forsaken place."

"Once you get home, fax me a copy of the paperwork," Edwards said. "We'll need them when we file for permanent custody in Virginia."

"I want adoption, remember," Dave said.

"Custody first," the lawyer said, "then adoption. Once you get home and are thinking a little more clearly, I'll explain the reasoning and introduce you to one of my partners. She specializes in family law and can do a much better job for you than I can."

"I'll take your word for it," Dave said.

"Have a seat in the hall," Edwards said. "In a half hour, go see the court clerk, get your paperwork then go get your daughter." The three men shook hands and Edwards walked out of the courtroom. Dave and Hotch weren't far behind him.

Dave ran his hand through his hair then began pacing in front of the bench that Hotch had sat down on. Hotch knew that look on his friend's face. The major meltdown that he had been expecting looked like it was going to hit soon and it was going to be big.

"If you're going to freak, you might want to wait until we get back to the hotel where there aren't so many witnesses," Hotch told him.

"I'm not going to freak," Dave said.

"If you say so."

"You don't believe me?"

"Dave, most men would have had a meltdown when they found out they had a child," Hotch said. "You didn't and don't tell me you're not most men." Dave just smirked. "You've been very calm and methodical for the past three days. I think you're overdue for one."

"I'll wait until we get home," Dave said, visibly trying to calm himself. "There, I can freak with my favorite scotch nearby."

"Sounds like a working plan," Hotch admitted.

It was another fifteen minutes before the court clerk came out with the papers Dave needed. "That was fast," Hotch said.

"In custody cases like these, there's usually a need to be fast," the clerk said. "Don't forget to get a copy to your attorney."

Once the clerk was gone, Dave looked at his friend. "Let's go get my daughter," he said.

Marilyn was waiting for them when Dave and Hotch reached the dorm. "I take it you know," Dave said.

"Dr. Holden called me right after you called him with the news," she said.

"Have you told her?" he asked.

"I thought I would leave that for you," she said. "I've already got her things packed. There's not much. Two boxes, a small suitcase, a carry bag and a backpack."

"We can ship the boxes to Virginia," Hotch said. "Everything else can go on the plane with us." He looked at Dave. "Why don't we get everything into the car while you get Skylar? That way, we'll be ready to leave before long."

"She's in the sun room again," Marilyn said as she and Hotch headed for the stairs.

Skylar looked up when the door opened and Dave walked into the sun room. She watched him as he made his way to her. One of her eyebrows rose in question. "So," he said. "You ready to go home?" With a smile, she got up and threw herself into his arms. "Let's get out of here," he whispered after a couple of minutes and they headed for the door.


	9. Chapter 9

There is nothing more beautiful than a blade of grass when seen through the eyes of a child - Anonymous

 

"Is she asleep?" Hotch asked as Dave walked out of one of the bedrooms in the suite.

"Yeah," Dave said. "She's already at the 'I don't need Dad to help me get ready for bed' stage." He sat on the couch with a groan

"Wouldn't let you in the bathroom, huh?" Hotch smiled.

"She shut the door in my face," Dave said. "It didn't take her long to fall asleep, though."

"I'm not surprised," Hotch said. "It's been a busy couple of days. The stop this afternoon just added to it."

Flashback

When they got outside the building Dave set Skylar down. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the sidewalk. She sped up when they got to the car where she could see Hotch waiting. "Hello, Skylar," he said as they walked up to him. "You ready to go?" She quickly nodded her head. "Alright," he smiled. Dave got her into the backseat and buckled in then got into the front seat. It didn't take long for them to leave the institute behind them.

"I don't know about you two," Hotch began, "but I'm hungry and I'm not in the mood for room service for the third night in a row."

"So what do you have in mind?" Dave asked.

"I know just the place," Hotch grinned. He had spotted the place he wanted to take Skylar on the way to the institute for Dave's first visit.

"You have got to be kidding me," Dave said as they pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later.

"What?" Hotch chuckled. "Don't tell me you've never been to MacDonald's before." He found a space and parked the car.

"I do have nieces and nephews," Dave said. "They have had two or three birthday parties at these places."

"Yeah, but have you actually ever ate at one?" Hotch asked.

"I've managed to avoid that fate so far," Dave said as they climbed out of the car.

"Look at your daughter," Hotch said quietly. Dave turned to look at Skylar.

Skylar's face held a look of wonder on it. It was then that Dave realized it was highly probable that she had never been to a MacDonald's before now. The hatred he felt for his little girl's mother just hit a new high.

"Besides," Hotch continued, "every kid has to go to MacDonald's at least once a week. It's a rule."

"Who told you that?"

"Jack did," Hotch dead-panned.

"Well, there's an unimpeachable source," Dave muttered. "I like my burgers off the grill."

"For that, we'd have to go to Burger King," Hotch informed him. "I promise I won't let anything poison you. If you like, we'll get you a salad."

"They have salads here?"

They went inside and walked up to the counter. Hotch looked down at Skylar. "Chicken nuggets?" he asked. She shook her head. "Cheeseburger it is. Chocolate milk?" That got him a look. "Right. What was I thinking? Dave, do you trust me?"

"With my life, yes," Dave said. "I'm not so sure about my food."

"Do you like your chicken crispy or grilled?"

"I don't even want to know."

Once their food was delivered, they went to sit by the playground. "Is it usually this quiet?" Dave asked.

"Not during the evening," Hotch said. "School's still in session and it's past lunchtime." He turned to the little girl. "When you're through eating, would you like to play on the playground?" Skylar looked at her father who nodded. She smiled as she picked up a fry and ate it.

'Playing on the playground' first meant that Dave had to buy a pair of socks since Skylar was wearing sandals. She spent forty-five minutes running and playing with the few kids that were there. By the time they left, all three were tired.

End Flashback

"We need to go shopping tomorrow," Dave said.

"Another present?" Hotch asked.

Dave shook his head. "I looked in her suitcase while she was in the bathroom," he said. "All her clothes, with very few exceptions, are hand-me-downs."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"Oh, yeah," Dave said. "We need to go shopping."

"Dave, what do you know about buying little girls' clothes?" Hotch asked.

"How hard can it be?" Dave asked.

"So smart, yet so naive," Hotch chuckled. "You're going to need help and I'm not talking about me." He pulled out his cell phone and hit his speed dial.

"You have reach the oracle of all things knowable," Penelope said. "Speak and be recognized, mortal."

"Hey, Garcia," Hotch said.

"My liege," she said. "How are things in Atlanta?"

"Why am I not surprised you know where we are?" he asked.

"I am the oracle," she reminded him.

"JJ told you, didn't she?" he asked.

"It was an accident and I haven't told anyone," she swore.

"Do you know why?"

"I curbed my natural curiosity," she said imperiously.

"You got sidetracked, huh?" he smiled.

"Strauss has been on a tear," she told him. "She's kicked back a couple of dozen reports, insisting they be completely redone. Everyone's ready to kill her. Derek even said he has a friend that was a sniper in the marine corps that would do it for him cheap. Prentiss offered to take up a collection."

"No killing the section chief," Hotch said. "The paperwork would bury us."

"True," she said with a sigh.

"How would you like to escape that?" Hotch asked. "We need your help here."

"Is it a case?" she asked.

"No, this is personal," Hotch said. "You can pick the ticket up in the morning at the airport. I'll email you the info."

"Anything I need to know?"

"I don't even know how to begin to tell you," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up.

While Hotch was talking to Penelope, Dave was on the phone getting her a ticket. By the time they both hung up, plans were made and finalized. Hotch sent the details to Penelope, telling her he would pick her up when she landed.

"Do I really want Quantico's most colorful technical analyst picking out my daughter's clothes?" Dave asked.

"I think we'll be able to rein in her more... outlandish ideas," Hotch assured him.

"You coming with us?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, you'll need another pack mule," Hotch said.

"Pack mule?"

"Didn't you ever go shopping with any of your wives?" Hotch asked.

"Very rarely," Dave said. "I had ways of getting out of it."

"One thing you will learn is that when women go shopping at a mall, and yes, we're going to a mall," Hotch said, "the only thing men are used for is to carry packages and in your case, pay for everything." He got up and poured them both a drink.

"Is that what you did for Haley?" Dave asked. He took the drink Hotch handed him.

"I have but Haley generally only went to the mall when she had to go," Hotch said, sitting back down. "She went even less after Jack was born. I'm the same way."

"Mall shopping with my daughter and Garcia," Dave mused. "Will I survive this?"

"Oh, you'll survive it," Hotch said, doing his best not to laugh, "but neither you or your wallet will ever be the same."


	10. Chapter 10

Spotting Penelope Garcia in a crowd is something Hotch would never have a problem with. At this moment, her green and yellow clad self was making her way towards him at the Atlanta airport.

"Good morning, my captain," she said.

"Hello, Garcia," Hotch said. "Any more luggage?"

"Nope, this is it," she said. They started walking to his car. "Care to tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"I will once we get back to the hotel," he said. "This is more of a have to see to believe thing."

"That bad?" she asked.

"Not at all," he assured her, "it's just not something I really want to discuss in the middle of the Atlanta airport."

"You're scaring me," she said.

"Relax," he said. "You get to do two of your favorite things today."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Shopping on someone else's dime," he said, "and tormenting Rossi."

"I only torment him out of love," she swore.

"Uh huh."

"He gives as good as he gets," she said.

"Yes, your snark wars are quite famous throughout Quantico," he said. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"If you can call it that," she said.

"We'll get something on the way to the hotel," he said.

The rest of the trip was taken up with other subjects. She filled him in on what was happening at the BAU so he wouldn't be surprised when he got back. They stopped at a restaurant and picked up some breakfast to go for her.

Penelope was more than a little curious by the time they got to the hotel. "You'll be staying in the same suite with us," Hotch said. "Dave had booked a three-bedroom suite for us."

"That man has more money than should be legal," Penelope said.

"Maybe but he is paying for this trip," he reminded her.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," she said, "and not being legal is not necessarily a bad thing, either."

"I'm not going to ask you to explain that," he said wisely.

"That would probably be for the best," she said. "What you don't know can't get me in trouble."

When they got to the suite, Hotch used his keycard and they went inside. Dave was just coming out of one of the bedrooms. "Hey, Kitten," he said.

"Hello, secret agent man," Penelope said. "What's up?"

"Put your things in that bedroom," Dave said, pointing, "then I'll explain everything." She looked at him for a few seconds then headed for the bedroom.

"Have you told her anything?" Dave asked.

"Not a word," Hotch said. "I'm leaving it all to you."

"Appreciate that."

"What are friends for."

Penelope walked back into the room. "Okay, someone start talking," she said.

"Sit and eat while I explain," Dave said. She grabbed her food, sat down at the table and began to eat. Dave took a deep breath and began.

"First things first," he said. "There's someone I want you to meet." He walked into another bedroom. When he returned, Skylar was with him. "Penelope, this is my daughter Skylar," he said. "Skylar, this is a friend of mine Penelope Garcia. She works with Hotch and me at the FBI."

Penelope's eyes grew wide and she dropped her fork on the table. "A daughter," she said. "When did that happen?"

"Well, she's eight so you do the math," Dave said. "I just found out about her earlier this week and I was granted custody yesterday."

"O...M...G.," she said. She got up and walked over to Dave and Skylar. Kneeling down, she smiled at the little girl. "Hello, there," she said. "I am your Auntie Penelope and you are a very pretty little girl."

"She doesn't talk," Dave said.

"That's okay, " Penelope said, standing up. "I can talk enough for both of us." She turned around and looked at Hotch who had opened his mouth. "Not. A. Word," she said, pointing at him. He closed his mouth. "Smart man." She turned back to Dave. "Why am I here?" she asked.

"We need to go shopping," Dave said simply.

She stared at him for a minute. "You brought me all the way from Quantico because you need to go shopping," she said incredulously. She looked at Hotch again. "I thought you were kidding." He just shrugged.

"Neither of us know anything about shopping for small female children," Dave said. "We need an expert. It was Hotch's idea."

"Men," she muttered. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we could ask the concierge about that," Hotch said.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll take care of that," she said. "You just get ready to leave." She walked over to the table and pulled her laptop out of her bag.

By the time they were ready, Penelope had the name of a mall along with its address and directions. "It's not the biggest or the closest but has some good stores," she said, handing the paper to Hotch.

"You're enjoying this," Dave said, looking at the tech analyst.

"A shopping trip to the mall on your dime?" Penelope smiled. "Oh, yeah, I'm enjoying this."

"We don't need to get a lot now," Dave said. "We can do a major spending spree at home."

"Which I am totally looking forward to but she's going to need at least a week's worth of outfits now, from the inside out," Penelope said. "If you get them to mix and match, that'll be even better. She'll need underwear, shoes and socks, pajamas, maybe a dress or two. Summer's almost here so that means at least one bathing suit."

"Penelope, no turning her into a clone," Hotch said.

"She'll find her own style soon enough," she said, "but I promise to behave."

Penelope felt a tug on her arm. Looking down, she saw Skylar standing there. "Yes, my little love?" she asked. The little girl pointed at Penelope's beaded bracelet. "You like that?" she asked and Skylar nodded. "A friend of mine got it for me," she said. "He'll be your Uncle Derek. He is very handsome and very brave. You'll also have an Uncle Spencer who is very smart and does magic. There's Auntie JJ and Auntie Emily. Auntie JJ has a boyfriend named Will and a little boy named Henry who's two. Boss man here has a little boy named Jack and he's almost five. I have pictures of everyone on my computer I'll show you when we get back." The little girl nodded. "Do you like going to the mall?" The little girl shrugged.

"She's never been," Dave said but didn't explain.

She gave him a questioning look but didn't ask. "We are going to have so much fun," Penelope said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Penelope kept her word... she didn't turn Skylar into a clone. That didn't mean, however, that she didn't inject a little levity into the process. Skylar did love her color green and would have gotten everything in that color if Penelope had allowed it. She managed to talk the little girl into getting other colors as well. By the time they stopped by the food court for something to eat, they had more packages than Dave thought should be legal.

"Are we done?" he asked.

"Almost," Penelope said. "There are some things we still need to get."

"Including another suitcase," Hotch said. "She'll never fit all of this into the one she has."

Dave looked at Skylar. "Feel like trying some Chinese?" he asked. She wrinkled her nose. "If you don't like it, I'll get you something else." She nodded. "Garcia, your usual?" he asked.

"Please," she smiled. He nodded then he and Hotch headed for the food.

Penelope turned back to the little girl. "Are you having fun?" she asked. Skylar nodded. "I'm glad." she said. "Everyone should have all the fun they can every day. I do. When we get back to Virginia, we'll do this again but it'll probably be for a lot more." Skylar looked confused. "Your father has nothing for kids," Penelope said. "He'll need to get you everything. A bedroom suite, more clothes, toys and stuff. Do you know how you want to decorate your room?" The little girl smiled. "Other than green, I mean," Penelope said. The smile grew wider..

Dave and Hotch returned with the food. "Your usual," Hotch said, handing Penelope a plate then setting one at his spot.

Dave placed a plate in front of Skylar. "Garlic frittered chicken and chicken chow mien," he said. "I think you'll like it." He sat down and they began to eat.

"I was just telling Skylar about the shopping you had to do when you got home," Penelope said.

"First thing I have to do is find a house,"Dave said. "Garcia, I need you to do a little research for me,"

"What's up?" she asked.

"Schools," he said. "public and private."

"If you go public, where she goes will depend a lot on where you live," Hotch said. "Private schools it doesn't matter."

"Skylar wants to do her room in green," Penelope said.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Dave smiled. "I need to call a real estate agent when we get back. Hopefully, it won't take too long to find a place."

Once they finished eating, which included ice cream that Skylar insisted on getting, they went to a few more stores. Skylar got an mp4 player at Penelope's insistence, saying she would set it up for her. She promised to stay away from the heavy metal and the rap. They made a few other stops before deciding to call it a day and head back to the hotel.

Skylar fell asleep in the car on the way back to the hotel. When they got there, she woke up as Dave was taking her out of the car. He would have carried her but she wiggled to be put down. The three adults grabbed the shopping bags and the new suitcase and the quartet headed for their suite.

"Why don't you lie down for a little while before dinner?" Dave suggested, looking at Skylar. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "If you weren't tired, you wouldn't have fallen asleep in the car." She pointed at Penelope. "She and her computer will be here when you wake up," he said. "I promise."

"When you get up, we'll program your player," Penelope said. Skylar sighed and nodded. Giving her father a hug, she went into the bedroom, leaving the door open a crack.

The group spent that evening and the next day getting a few things together. Penelope spent a lot of time with Skylar while Dave and Hotch began making lists of things that needed to be done. There was one list of what Dave wanted in the new house, another one for the housekeeper, including an application. He would need to find a tutor and a therapist for Skylar.

Hotch told Dave he would take care of the paperwork for his leave. Dave said he'd only take a month instead of the full six weeks. Hotch just smiled but didn't say anything.

Saturday, they had lunch at a Mexican restaurant It was an all you could eat but it wasn't a buffet. The servers delivered the food to the tables. Skylar gorged herself on tacos, cheese enchiladas and sopapillas, although she had no trouble sampling dishes the others were eating.

They got their things ready to leave the next morning. They had to be at the airport at ten for a noon flight. After dinner and a movie, Dave got Skylar into bed, It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

"So," Penelope said, leaning back on the couch, "you want to tell me what's going on."

"Very long story made short," Dave said. "Skylar's mother and I were in a relationship that didn't end well. She never told me she was pregnant. When Skylar was three, she dumped her into a psychiatric facility where she was until I got custody of her day before yesterday. Now she's coming home with me and I'll be getting permanent custody of her, hopefully getting her mother out of the picture permanently."

"Wow," Penelope said. "That's quite a story. If you like, I can do my voodoo magic on her mother. I'd be more than glad to do it."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Hotch said. He looked at Dave. "Dave?"

"I'm thinking," the older man said, making Penelope giggle. "No, I guess you can't," he finally said with a sigh, "but I reserve the right to change my mind at a later date."

"Deal," Penelope said. Hotch just shock his head. "I'm going to program Skylar's mp4 player," she said, getting up. "That way she can listen to it on the plane home tomorrow."

"Change your ticket to match ours," Dave said.

"Did that last night," she smiled. "After that, I'm going to bed. It's been a busy couple of days."

The two men agreed with her. Ninety minutes later, everyone was in bed and the suite was dark and quiet.


	12. Chapter 12

Skylar did not like airports that much. Yes, there were a lot of new things to see but there were way too many people for her liking. That made her clingy and she rarely let go of anyone's hand. They stopped at one of the restaurants, the adults getting coffee and Skylar having juice. They still had over an hour until their flight. After that, they looked at a few of the shops before heading to the gate.

Carrying their guns meant Dave and Hotch showing their identification twice before they ever got on the plane, once at security and then at the gate when they checked in. After that, they sat down to wait for the plane. Skylar, holding her teddy bear, climbed onto her father's lap.

"Too much for you?" Dave asked and she nodded. "Don't worry. We''ll be home in a few hours." She just nodded again. "We can have a few days to ourselves to get settled in." He thought for a moment. "Although we may have to visit a grocery store if we want to eat."

"Need some help with that?" Garcia asked.

"I think I can handle it," Dave said, "but you can help me with something else, oh Oracle of Knowledge."

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Once we get moved, I'm going to need a live-in housekeeper," Dave said. "I need you to find me the best company for that. I also need a good real estate agent."

"Derek has an agent he uses for his properties and he swears by her, " Penelope said.

"Morgan has properties?" Dave asked.

"He flips them," Hotch said. "You know, he might be able to help you find a place that you like."

"I'll talk to him," Dave said. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be an easy find."

Just then, two men in airline uniforms walked up to them. "Agents Hotchner and Rossi?" one asked.

"Yes?" Hotch asked. "I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Rossi."

"I'm Captain Tom Anderson," the older man said. "I'm the pilot on your flight and this is my co-pilot James Allen. If I could see your identification, please."

Dave set Skylar on the ground then he and Hotch pulled out their id's. The pilot looked at them then handed them back. "Thank you," he said. "Just making sure everything is on the up and up."

"Not a problem," Hotch said, "we understand."

"We'll see you on the plane," the captain said, touching the brim of his hat. "Have a good flight."

"Thanks," Dave said and the two men walked away."

"Does that happen a lot?" Penelope asked.

"Every time," Dave said.

"It's regulations," Hotch added.

It was another thirty minutes before they boarded the plane. Hotch sat next to the window and Rossi the aisle with Skylar between them. Penelope sat across the aisle from them.. The flight was non-stop, less than two hours. There was a spot of trouble when they hit a bit of turbulence, shaking the plane a little. Skylar grabbed Dave's hand and wouldn't let go for half an hour.

It was a little before noon when the group landed. They gathered their things and made their way off the plane. It took ten minutes to find the baggage claim. When they started getting their things it was obvious they were going to need a cart. Hotch found a skycap and they started piling their things on his cart.

"Garcia, did you drive?" Hotch asked.

"Took a cab," she said. "I don't like leaving Esther in the parking lot when I don't know how long I'll be gone and I didn't want the others to know where I was going."

"I'll take you home," Dave said. "I have to drop Hotch at home as well."

"If you're sure it's no trouble."

"None," Dave said. "Why don't you three go up to the entrance and I'll pull the car around." He looked at Skylar. "Stay with Hotch and Penelope while I go get the car," he told her. "I won't be long, I promise." She gave him a smile then took Hotch's hand.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the SUV and headed for Penelope's place. Hotch helped her carry her things upstairs then they headed for his apartment. They didn't have to pick up Jack because Jessica would bring him home later.

By the time Dave and Skylar got home, it was after two in the afternoon and they were both tired. Dave unloaded the SUV while Skylar wandered into the living room. She heard barking and she went to find it. Walking into the kitchen, she saw a large, black dog barking at the sliding doors. She stood watching him as he barked at her.

"I see you found Mudgie," Dave said, walking up behind her. Reaching over, he unlocked the door and opened it, letting in the black blur. The dog kept barking and running around the the two. "Calm down, you overgrown puppy," Dave said. "Sit." The dog sat, his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out.

"Hold you hand out and let him sniff it," he said. "That's how he learns who you are." Skylar held out her hand. Mudgie smelled it for a few seconds then gave it a lick. That made the little girl smile. She petted the dog's head and he gave her an excited bark. "Come on, you two," Dave said. "Let me show you your room." They walked back into the entry way. Dave grabbed two of her bags and the trio headed up the stairs.

They walked past Dave's room and the bathroom and into another bedroom. "This is yours until we find another house," he said. "The bathroom is right next door and my room is on the other side of that. I'll get the rest of your things then I'll help you unpack."

After an hour, the trio ended up back in the kitchen. It was close to four and neither had eaten since before they left for the airport. "I don't know about you," Dave said, "but I'm getting hungry and I don't feel like making a run to the grocery store. Any idea what you would like to eat?" She just shrugged and he sighed. "You and I are going to have to work on our communication skills until you decide to talk again."

Skylar lowered her head and Dave heard a sniff. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," he said. He picked her up and sat her on the counter. "Whether or not you ever talk, things are not going to change," he said. He gently raised her head. "You will be with me from now on." There was a bark. "Me and the dog," he amended. That got him a smile. "As far as communicating, we'll learn sign language if we have to. We'll go grocery shopping tomorrow. Now, do you want to order in or go out?" She pointed toward the door. "Out it is," he nodded. "See. We're communicating." That got a giggle. "Okay Chinese?" Head shake. "Mexican?" Another shake. "Burgers?" Shake again. "Italian?" That got a nod. "Of course. I can't wait until you taste your Nonna's cooking." She looked confused. "Nonna is Italian for grandmother. She will love you. Come on." He helped her down. "I know just the restaurant."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a long time since Dave had been in a grocery store as large as the one he was currently standing in front of but, with a kid now, he didn't figure the small store a couple of miles away was going to do it. He and Skylar walked in

"Okay," Dave said. "Remember what I told you. Stay with me while we're here." She nodded. They headed for the far end of the store.

It was an interesting shopping excursion. Aside from the staples (milk, bread, eggs, etc.), there was cereal (cheerios, rice krispies and cocoa puffs), sandwich makings (deli meats, three kinds of cheese, peanut butter and jelly). things for the grill (steaks, burgers, and hot dogs), juice (apple, orange and grape) and fresh fruits (oranges, grapes, bananas and apples) and vegetables ( lettuce, tomatoes, onions, bell peppers, etc.). Skylar made faces as Dave picked out the last group.

She tried to sneak in a bag of mini Reese's cups into the basket. As she did, she heard a throat clearing behind her. Turning around, she saw her father standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. She plastered an innocent expression in her face.

"You do remember that I confront people with innocent expressions on their faces for a living, right?' he said. She grabbed the bag and looked up at him with her version of puppy dog eyes. "Am I going to be seeing a lot of those expressions?" She smiled. "You're lucky I like you," he joked. Bigger smile. "Put 'em in the basket," he said. She put the bag in the basket.

Forty five minutes later, they walked out of the store. "I just remembered why I don't like grocery shopping," Dave said with a sigh.

Dave and Skylar spent the next week just getting to know each other. They looked at a few houses but none of them were what they wanted. They spent the evenings watching movies or reading, rather Dave reading. Skylar liked listening to her father read her different stories.

The Saturday after they got home, Dave was watching Skylar and Mudgie playing in the backyard . The sky was beginning to cloud up He was wondering if it was going to rain when his cell phone rang. Seeing it was Hotch, he answered it. "I know you're not calling about a case," he said.

"A case would be better," Hotch sighed.

"Ah, hell, it's Strauss," Dave sighed himself. "What is she bitching about now?"

"She wants you to come in and sign your leave paperwork," Hotch said. "I think she would have preferred you to have done it before you knew about Skylar but she's willing to settle for Monday."

"You know, I have the money and connections," Dave said. "I can have her taken out."

"I keep telling everyone the paperwork would be a bitch," Hotch said. "How's she doing?"

"She seems to be adjusting," Dave mused. "Of course, it's only been a week. We've been looking at houses but nothing so far. I'll have to bring her with me."

"Just as well," Hotch said. "The team knows you're not on another book tour and they're reasonably sure you're not working a case on your own since you would never do something like that." That got a chuckle. "They also know that Garcia knows something about it but she's not talking. Morgan is threatening to turn up the persuading and he knows just what buttons to push."

Suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder and the sky opened up. In seconds, all Dave could see were two blurs that belonged to his daughter and his dog. "Damn," he said.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"It just started pouring here," Dave said. "Skylar and Mudgie are out in the backyard and I don't think they're planning on coming in any time soon."

"Ah, wet dog and wet daughter," Hotch smiled. "Welcome to parenthood."

 

Skylar was a little nervous. Her father had told her they had to go to the FBI in Quantico where he worked to see about some paperwork. Uncle Aaron and Aunt Pen would be there but so would a lot of other people, people she didn't know. She decided to just hold onto her teddy bear and her father's hand. She was given a visitor's badge when they arrived and father and daughter headed upstairs.

"Nervous?" Dave asked as they rode the elevator. Skylar nodded. "Don't be. They're very nice people. A little strange but nice." She just rolled her eyes. The elevator doors opened and they walked onto the sixth floor.

When Dave opened the glass doors to the BAU and they went inside, all eyes were on them. Skylar looked around with wide eyes. Hotch was standing next Morgan's desk as they walked up.

"I see you made it," he said. He looked at Skylar. "And she's dry."

"It took a half hour to get them inside," Dave as Skylar smiled.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" Derek asked.

"Skylar, this is Special Agent Derek Morgan, Special Agent Emily Prentiss, Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, Special Agent Jennifer Jareau and you remember Special Agent Hotchner," Dave said. He took a deep breath. "Guys, this is my daughter Skylar." There was silence.

Emily was the first to speak. "Your daughter," she said. "I thought you didn't have any kids,"

"Long story," Dave said. "Let's just say it was an old girlfriend who never told me she was pregnant. I just found out a couple of weeks ago."

"Your mysterious trip to Georgia," Derek said.

"I went down and took custody of her," Dave said.

Before anything else could be said, Skylar pulled free of Dave and took off. Before anyone could say something, the little girl was throwing her arms around Penelope.

"My little skylark," the woman said, giving her a hug. "What brings you to the BAU?" Skylar pointed to her father. "Hello, Agent Daddy," she said as they walked up. "What brings you here?"

"Strauss," Dave said. "She's griping about the paperwork for my leave."

"Speaking of," JJ said, looking at the door.

The door opened and Erin Strauss walked into the office. She spotted Dave and made a beeline for him. "Agent Rossi," she said.

"Chief Strauss," Dave said. "My daughter Skylar. Skylar, this is Section Chief Strauss."

Strauss glanced at the little girl and quickly dismissed her. "I always knew one of your indiscretions would come back to haunt you," she said.

"Excuse me?" Dave said. The others just stared at her.

"I'm surprised there aren't more like her out there," Strauss continued. "For all you know, she may have a lot of brothers and sisters. You really should check on that."

"And you really should mind your own business," Dave said. This was going to get very ugly very quickly.

"Watch your tone," Strauss said. A smirk formed on her face. "You have a tendency to abandon the females in your life. How long before you abandon her as well?" There was a stunned silence.

Suddenly, a sob broke the silence. Everyone looked at Skylar who had tears running down her face. Dave quickly picked her up and held her close to comfort her. He looked at Strauss.

"You need to leave now," he said, "before I break my promise about hitting a female."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked.

"I'm making you a promise," he said.

"We'll talk about this later," she said.

"Oh, you bet your sweet ass we will," he said. She turned and walked out of the BAU.

"I can't believe she said that to you," Emily said.

"One of these days, you're going to have to tell us why she hates you so much," Derek said.

"I wouldn't sleep with her," Dave said. "I have standards."

"She's going to make your life miserable," Hotch said with a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew he was going to have a headache soon.

"She can try," Dave said, "but I have more things than she can even dream of left in my little bag of tricks."

"I would prefer we didn't get caught in the crossfire," Hotch said.

"I'll make sure the fallout doesn't hit any of you," Dave said. Skylar had quieted down. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"She looks a lot like you," Spencer said.

"Nah, she's prettier than that," JJ smiled.

"Very finny," Dave said.

"Not a big talker, huh?" Emily smiled. "A little on the shy side?"

Dave glanced at Hotch. "She doesn't talk," Dave said. "She hasn't since she was three."

"Okay, color me embarrassed," Emily cringed, turning pink.

"Don't worry about it," Dave said. "We communicate just fine, don't we?" Skylar nodded.

"Hey, my chocolate kiss," Penelope said. "Can you get my pink bag out of my lair?"

"Sure thing, Baby Girl," Derek said. He disappeared then returned a couple of minutes later. "Here you go," he said, handing her the bag.

Penelope dug through the bag. Finally, she pulled out a small plastic tiara. She placed it on Skylar's head. "There," she said. "Now we have the new BAU princess." That got a small smile out of Skylar. "We are your loyal subjects." Dave just shook his head.


	14. Chapter 14

Dave finally asked Derek about finding the type of house he wanted who in turn introduced him to the real estate agent he used. It took two weeks but they finally found the house they wanted.

It was a five bedroom, two story house. The two bedrooms upstairs were actually suites with a sitting room, bedroom and bathroom. The other three bedrooms were downstairs with their own bathroom. There was another quarter bath for guests as well. There was a living room, den, dining room and a large kitchen. Behind the kitchen was another suite of rooms for the housekeeper. Since Dave was very well off and had prearranged financing, it didn't take long to close on the house. Another two weeks after that and they were finally able to move into the house. Dave got smart and hired a moving company.

While they were waiting to move, Dave began looking at housekeepers. Penelope had given him the name of the best agency in Virginia and he went to work. He was very specific about what he wanted, including the fact the position was live in and would include watching Skylar when he was out of town on a case.

He ended up hiring a woman named Anna Nichols. She was in her late thirties, widowed with no children of her own. She and Skylar hit it off immediately. She had no problem with living at the house. Even though she had a car of her own, Dave told her she could use his extra if she ever needed.

One afternoon, Skylar was standing in the middle of her bedroom looking around. Dave stood in the doorway and watched her. "You ready to decorate?" he asked. She nodded. "Alright. Where do you want to start?" She shook her head. "You don't know where to start/" She pointed at him and shook her head. It took him a minute. "Oh, you don't want me to help. What? I'm not girly enough?" She giggled. "Do I need to call a decorator?" She walked over to her dresser and picked up her tiara. "Right," he said. "I'll call your Aunt Penelope."

During all the moving and the hiring, Dave was meeting with Mark Edwards his attorney and the partner he recommended for the custody case, a woman by the name of Maggie Cantrell instead of his other partner. She explained everything that would happen once they filed for permanent custody. Dave already had an account that he had been using for years and his firm would be handling Skylar's trust fund.

He still had to find a therapist and pediatrician for Skylar. He also had to talk to the school system and arrange for Skylar to be an at-home student until she caught up with her age group. She'd need a tutor as well.

When Saturday arrived and Penelope got there, Skylar practically dragged her into the house. "Very nice," Penelope said as she looked around.

"Thanks," Dave said. "Want some coffee?"

"Alright," she said and she followed him into the kitchen.

Mrs. Nichols was wiping down a counter when they entered. "Penelope, this is Anna Nichols our new housekeeper," Dave said. "Mrs. Nichols, this is Penelope Garcia. She's a technical analyst at the FBI."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Garcia," Mrs. Nichols said.

"Nice to meet you and it's just Garcia," she said. "The only one that calls me Ms. Garcia is the ice bitch we work for."

"Kitten, Hotch has warned you about that," Dave said.

"Yes, but I'm not likely to run into her here at your house, am I?" she said. "She hates you more than she hates Hotch."

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual," Dave said.

Mrs. Nichols pulled two mugs from the cabinet and poured the coffee. "Do you need cream and sugar? she asked.

"Yes, please," Penelope said.

She placed the items by her mug then turned to Skylar. "Come on, sweetie," she said. "Let's get you ready to go shopping." Skylar looked down at herself. "I don't think so. Come on." She took the little girl's hand and they walked out of the room.

"They seem to get along well," Penelope said.

"Very well," Dave said. "It was one of the deciding factor on her getting hired."

"So any last minute instructions?" Penelope asked.

"Nothing too wild," Dave said. "I mean, it's her suite and she has to live in it but...."

"Wait," Penelope stopped him. "Her suite?"

"Suite. Sitting room, bedroom and bathroom," Dave said.

"What does an eight-year-old need with a suite?" Penelope asked.

"She won't always be eight," Dave said, defending his choice.

"Whoa there, Agent Superdad," she said. "I'm not criticizing just observing."

"Sorry, Kitten," he sighed. "Things have been going a mile a minute since this started and they show no signs of slowing down any time in the near future. There's so much left to do."

"You know what your main problem is?"

"Do tell."

"You're trying to do it all by yourself," she said. "You've got a whole lot of friends who would be more than happy to help you out if you'd let them."

"It took a while for me to learn to rely on the team when I cam back to the BAU," he said. "This... this is so far out of my sphere of knowledge, I don't even know what questions to ask."

"We can work on that when she and I get back," she said. "You were giving me instructions."

"Just nothing too outrageous," he said.

"I promise we won't spend all your money," she grinned.

"Speaking of," he said. He took out his wallet. Opening it, he pulled out a credit card and slid it across the table to her. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Agent Rossi," she said, turning formal.

"Yes, Kitten?" he asked, doing his best not to smile.

"Why does one of your credit cards have my name on it?" she asked.

"First of all, it's not my credit card," he said. "It has your name on it so I don't have to go with you today. I had it overnighted to me when you said you take her shopping because somehow, I doubt this is the last time. It's connected to Skylar's trust fund. All you have to do is keep the receipts. You just give the card and the receipts to me when you get back."

"I can do that," she said.

"Come on. Let me show you what you'll be decorating."

 

Two hours later, the two females were just finishing up at a furniture store. They had made one salesman very happy. Skylar had chosen complete living room and bedroom suites. They would be delivered and set up on Monday. Their next stop was Home Depot. There were different paint colors for the three rooms, painting supplies and two new ceiling fans. They included a few odds and ends before they left the store.

After a lunch of burgers, fries and shakes, they headed for Wal-Mart. It was there while they were picking out some outfits that Penelope began to notice a few things about her adopted niece. The bad feeling she had got worse the longer they shopped. She was careful not to let Skylar see what she was feeling..

It was close to five in the afternoon when they got back to the house. "I was beginning to think you two had run off," Dave said as he walked out to the car.

"Ah, we'd never go without you," Penelope said, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks, I think," he said.

They carried the paint and fans into the garages and everything else into the house. Decorating things went into one of the spare bedrooms to be pulled out as needed. Skylar headed up to her room while Dave and Penelope walked into the kitchen. She sat at the table while he poured them both a cup of coffee.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Dave asked. He set a mug in front of her then sat down.

"I hate profilers," she told him.

"You keep saying that," he said. "Did something happen while you were out shopping?"

"You could say that," she said.

"You're starting to scare me," he said.

"I guess the band-aid method is the best," she sighed. "I think Skylar has a problem with her eyesight."

"A problem?" he asked. "What kind of problem?"

She took a deep breath. "Sir, I don't think she can see," she said quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

The explosion was not unexpected. "Can't see?" he shouted. "My daughter is not blind."

"I didn't say she was blind," Penelope said, trying to stay calm.

"We've been living together for over a month," he said. "I would know if she had a problem like that."

"Sir, if you'd let me explain," she said, trying to calm him down.

"I think you'd better," he glared, "and fast."

"Sir, do you realize how bad my eyesight is?" she asked.

"Wha...?" he asked, confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Without these babies and my others," she said, pulling off her glasses, "I can't see anything but blobs and blurs. I can't see to read, hell, I can't see the words on a page." She put her glasses back on. "I think Skylar has the same problem." She took a deep breath. "I wouldn't say something like this if I didn't think there was a problem." She reached across the table and took his hand. "I know I can be overly dramatic sometimes but not with something like this. You're my friend and Skylar is a wonderful girl. I wouldn't do that to either of you."

"What's your proof?" he asked.

"We were at Wal-Mart. She had trouble distinguishing some of the characters on the clothes we were looking at," she said. "At first, I thought she just didn't know some of the characters. There were several other times but it came to head in the toy section. We were looking at the coloring books. She picked up a couple of coloring books. I suggested she get one that looked like Mudgie and other dogs." She took a deep breath. "She picked out one that had a cat on the front."

Dave leaned back and took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "How could I miss something like that?" he asked. "I've seen her color before. She pointed out a dog to me." He lowered his head. "It was a book about a boy and his dog. I remember the cover," he said. "I guess I need to add an ophthalmologist to that list of doctors."

Just then, Skylar walked into the room and over to the table. "Penelope said you got a coloring book with Mudgie on it," he said and she nodded. "Why don't you show it to me?" She scampered out of the room. She returned a minute later with book and laid it on the table. There was indeed a cat on the front. "Do you have a marker?" he asked Penelope. She dug in her purse and handed him a pink one. Opening the coloring book to the last page, he turned it sideways. He printed out 'SKYLAR ROSSI' across the top half of the page. "Can you copy what I just wrote for me?" he asked, turning the page towards the little girl and handing her the marker.

There was no movement or sound in the kitchen for what seemed like hours. Finally, Dave turned Skylar to look at him. "Sweetheart, can you see what's on the page?" he asked. She wouldn't look at him as she shook her head. He pulled the little girl to him and hugged her. "It's alright," he said. "We'll get it taken care of, I promise. You'll be able to see in no time."

Mrs. Nichols walked into the kitchen. "The prodigals have returned," she smiled. "Skylar, do you want to help me with dinner?" The little girl nodded slightly. The housekeeper could tell something was wrong and she looked at her employer. He shook his head.

"Penelope, would you care to stay for dinner?" Dave asked.

"No, thanks," Penelope said. "I think I'll head home and put my feet up."

"Don't tell me you're tired," he said, mock shocked.

"Very funny," she smiled. "I actually have plans for this evening that involve movies and junk food and no males."

"So who just ended their relationship?" he smiled.

"No one," she said. "We're doing a dateless Saturday together."

"Say hello to Emily and JJ for me," he said.

"You got it."

 

Monday at the Rossi household was just a little chaotic. Dave spent most of the morning on the phone setting up appointments for Skylar. There was the pediatrician and the eye doctor and the therapist and the school official and the tutor. There was also a conversation with Maggie Cantrell about what was happening with his custody case.

They had barely finished lunch when the furniture arrived. It was placed in one of the downstairs bedrooms. It would be set up after the suite had been painted. Dave planned on asking the team over to help paint and decorate and would provide the food when they were finished.

Monday evening, Dave sat down in his den to make a phone call that was more important than any of the others he had made that day. He decided he'd rather do it in person. With a sigh, he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," a woman's voice said.

"Hi, Mom," he said.

"Who is this?" she asked, her accent as thick as when she immigrated from Italy. "This could not possibly be my son, the one who never calls his momma."

"Very funny, Mom," he smiled. "How are you?"

"I'll live," she said.

"Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to come down on Wednesday for a short visit," he said. He began playing with a paper clip on his desk. "You could fly home on Sunday."

"You are on vacation?" she asked.

"Something like that." he said.

"David, there is something you are not telling me," she said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I promise," he assured her. "I do have something to tell you but I would rather do it in person."

"You are getting married again," she said, skeptical.

"No, I am not getting married again," he said.

"Should I bring the rest of the family?

"Under no circumstances are you to bring them," he told her. "It's been hectic enough around here without adding them to the mix."

"Alright," she said. "I will come visit."

"I'll send you the flight info," he said. "Love you, Momma."

"I love you, too."

His second call that evening was to Hotch. "What's going on, Dave?" he asked.

"If you don't catch a case, I was wondering if you and the rest of the mob would like to come over on Saturday for a little paint party," Dave said.

"You're going to have to bribe them," Hotch said.

"I promise to include food and copious amounts of alcohol," Dave added.

"That should do it," Hotch said. "I will ask them and let you know."

"Bring Jack with you and tell JJ to bring Will and Henry."

"Will do."

 

Dave was having a little trouble the next morning at the pediatrician's office. He was filling out the medical forms for Skylar and he kept having to check her file from the institute he'd brought with him but even that didn't have all the answers he needed. He did the best he could then turned it back in. After about fifteen minutes, they were called back. Skylar's weight and height were taken then they were placed in a room.

"Hello," the woman who called them said with a very large smile. "I'm Janelle and I'm your nurse today." She pulled a gown from one of the drawers and set it on the exam table. "If you'll go ahead and put this on, you can leave your underwear on, and I'll be back in a few minutes to get your vital signs." She gave them a smile then left the room.

"That is an example of entirely too happy," Dave said. Skylar nodded and began to undress. Once she was done, Dave lifted her up and set her on the table.

Janelle walked back into the room. "Alright," she said. "I'm going to take your blood pressure, temperature, pulse and respiration. After that, I'm going to take some blood. That's going to hurt a little but I'll make it as quick as I can, okay?" Skylar grimaced at that.

Ten minutes later, Janelle was through and left the room. "You okay?" Dave asked. Skylar gave him a 'Duh' look and showed him the bandage on her arm. "Sorry about that," he said. "Hopefully, that's as bad as it gets."

The door opened and another woman walked in. "I'm Dr. Harris," she said, giving them a smile. "How are you two today?"

"We are hoping that the blood letting was as bad as it gets," Dave said.

"Well, as long as the vaccinations are up to date, we should bed able to avoid the needles," the doctor said.

The exam was very thorough. Thirty minutes later, the doctor was finished. She pronounced Skylar very healthy and there was no need for any more needles. Dr. Harris told Dave barring any illness, she wouldn't need to see the little girl for another year. That made everyone happy.

The afternoon eye appointment wouldn't go as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Skylar looked around the room and swallowed hard. She was sitting in a chair in the ophthalmologist's exam room. She'd never had an eye exam before and was more than a little nervous. Her father was sitting right next to her, holding her hand. The assistant had spent the last half hour running different tests. They had a little trouble when it came to the which was better one or two but they worked it out. She made some notes on the file then left the room. Dave stroked her hand to reassure her. She jumped a little when the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Hello," the older man said. "I'm Dr. Morris. I'm going to do a few more little exams then we'll see what we can do."

After another fifteen minutes, Dr. Morris sat down. "Alright," the doctor said. "From everything I'm seeing, Skylar has a moderate case of hyperopia or farsightedness. Basically, her eye is too short and instead of the light refracting on the back of her eye, it's going behind her eye. In mild cases, she would be able to see objects at a distance but hers is bad enough that distance objects are also blurry."

"But it's fixable?" Dave asked.

"It's treatable," the doctor said. "Fixable comes when she's an adult. What I'll do is give you a prescription for glasses. When she's a teenager, if she wants to get contacts, she can. When she's about twenty-one and has quit growing for the most part, Lasik will be an option. I'll need to see her every six months. I'll let you know right now, she will probably get a new prescription at those exams, at least until her growth slows down."

Two hours later, Dave and Skylar were sitting at the counter of the eyeglass shop. It was one of those glasses in an hour places. The saleswoman had helped them pick out two frames. Skylar was in front of a mirror. "Ready?" the woman asked. Skylar nodded, holding her father's hand tightly. The woman picked up one of the pair of glasses and slipped them onto Skylar's face. A few minor adjustments and she sat back.

"How's that?" she asked.

Skylar looked at herself in the mirror a couple of minutes then looked at Dave. "Very nice," he smiled. "Try the other pair." More adjustments and she again looked at her father. She made writing motions. Dave pulled out his notebook and wrote her name before handing it to her. With a look of concentration on her face, she carefully copied her name then handed it back to him. He gave her a smile and a hug.

Dinner was just about ready when they got back to the house. Mrs. Nichols was working in the kitchen when they walked in. She turned around and looked at Skylar. "Nice glasses," she smiled. Skylar smiled back at her. "Go wash up. It's almost time for dinner." The little girl turned and ran out of the room.

"I've got the room set up for your mother," Mrs. Nichols said.

"Great," Dave said. "A word of warning. She may try to take over the kitchen. She loves to cook."

"I'll keep that in mind," she smiles. Skylar came back into the room. "You two can set the table. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

 

Skylar had just put on her pajamas when Dave walked into the room. "Ready for bed?" he asked and she nodded. He pulled back the covers and she climbed in. After pulling the covers up, he sat down next to her.

"Someone is coming tomorrow to stay with us for a few days," he said. She looked curious. "My mother, your nonna, will be here tomorrow." She raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was time for you two to meet. I haven't told her about you yet. I thought it was something I should do in person. She might get a little loud because I waited a month to tell her." She shook her finger at him. "Yeah, I know. She'll yell a little then it'll be alright. She'll love you as much as I do." She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He kissed her forehead then she laid down. "Sweet dreams."

That was how David Rossi found himself standing at Dulles waiting for the next flight to disembark. He smiled as he watched her walk off the gangway. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on top of her head.

"Hello, Mama," he said.

"Hello, David," she said. She pulled back to look at him, her eyes narrowing. "You have a secret."

"I could never get anything past you," he smiled. "Yes, I have a secret and I'll tell you when we get to the house. Let's get your bag and get out of here."

Isabella Rossi was a small woman, barely standing five foot one and a hundred pounds, but what she lacked in size she made up in sheer force of will. It's what helped her raise five children by herself when her husband died. She knew her children well enough, including the one sitting next to know when something out of the ordinary was going on. He said he wasn't getting married again and he knew better than to lie to her, especially about that, but she knew it was something on that scale. She also knew that he was very stubborn and wouldn't tell her anything until he was ready.

When they got to the house and pulled into the driveway, Mrs. Rossi looked at the house. Dave got out of the car and came around to help her out. "You moved," she said.

"I did," he said. He grabbed her things from the backseat and they headed for the front door.

"Very nice," she said when they walked inside.

"Let me show you to your room," he said and they walked down the hall.

"You're stalling," she told him.

"I am not," he denied. He set her bags in the room. "Come on." She took his arm and they walked out of the bedroom, heading for the kitchen.

Mrs. Nichols was making lunch when they walked in. "Good morning," she smiled.

"Mom, this is my housekeeper Anna Nichols," he said. "She lives here. Mrs. Nichols, this is my mother Isabella Rossi."

"Mrs. Rossi," Mrs. Nichols said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you," Mrs. Rossi nodded. "How long have you worked for my son?"

"Just a couple of weeks," Mrs. Nichols said, "since he bought the house."

"And where is this secret?" Mrs. Rossi asked. Dave looked at Mrs. Nichols.

"In the backyard," she said, "playing fetch."

"Be right back," he said, heading for the door.

"Excuse me a moment," Mrs. Nichols said and left the room. She returned a moment later with a washcloth and a hand towel. She wet the washcloth, wrung it out then took it and the hand towel and went to stand by the open door.

Dave walked back in holding Skylar under her arms at arm's length, followed by Mudgie. He set her down then took the wet cloth from Mrs. Nichols. Skylar had dirt all over her. Dave knelt down and began to clean her up.

"Did you roll in a mud puddle?" he asked. Skylar pointed at the dog. "It's all Mudgie's fault, right?" She nodded. The dog whined, protesting his innocence. "Mudgie's telling a different story," he said. "He says he's clean and you're not." She shrugged and pointed again. "Sticking with that story, huh?" She nodded again. He exchanged the washcloth for the hand towel and dried her off. "You'll need a bath later," he remarked. With a sigh, he stood up and turned Skylar around.

"David?" Mrs. Rossi asked quietly.

"Mama, this is Skylar," he said. He took a deep breath. "My daughter. Skylar, this is your Nonna Rossi."


	17. Chapter 17

"Your daughter," Mrs. Rossi said slowly. "And just how long have you known you had a daughter?"

"About a month," Dave said.

"I see," the older woman said. She looked at Skylar. "She looks like your sisters at that age,"

"I thought so," Dave agreed.

"You and I are going to have a long discussion later," she said. Dave knew that meant his mother would be talking and he would be listening. "Right now, I would like to get to know my granddaughter."

She sat down at the kitchen table. "Come here, child," she smiled. Skylar looked at her father then walked over to Mrs. Rossi. "You are a very pretty child." Skylar gave a small smile.

"She doesn't talk, Mama," Dave told her.

"That's alright," the older woman smiled. "You talk enough for both of you, I'm sure." That got a giggle from Skylar.

"Hey!" Dave protested. "Are you two going to gang up on me your entire visit?"

"Most likely," his mother said. Skylar nodded.

"I'm outnumbered," Dave groused playfully, throwing up his hands. "At least I still have Mudgie." With that, the dog barked, got up and went to stand by Skylar. "Mrs. Nichols, are you on my side?" he asked.

"Only because you sign my paycheck."

"I'm feeling the love here," Dave said.

"It's time for lunch," Mrs. Nichols smiled. "Skylar, go was your hands." She pointed at her father. "He didn't use soap." The little girl scampered from the room.

"The salad's in the fridge," Mrs. Nichols said as she began getting plates and bowls from the cabinet.

Dave opened the door. "Mrs. Nichols?" he asked.

"Yes, sir?"

"Why are there five jars of pickles in the fridge?"

"Because your daughter eats them like they were candy," the woman said. "She went through one jar in two days last week. If you look in the vegetable bin, you'll see her raw veggies as well."

"How did you get her to eat vegetables?" Mrs. Rossi asked. "Most children don't like them."

"Ah, the wonders of peanut butter and low fat yogurt and ranch dressing," Mrs. Nichols smiled. "Plus she knows if she eats her vegetables, she gets her cookies."

"Whatever works," Dave said as he placed the salad on the table.

"That was my thinking," Mrs. Nichols said.

Later that evening, after Skylar had taken her bath and gotten ready for bed, Dave and his mother were in his office while Skylar watched television. He poured her a brandy and himself a scotch then sat down next to her.

"Tell me what happened," Mrs. Rossi said.

"Do you remember Elizabeth Peterson?" he asked.

"I remember how much she hated you," she said. Her eyes went wide. "She is Skylar's mother?"

"She is," he said.

"She had your child and never told you?" she asked. "Why did she tell you now? She suddenly feel like giving you visitation rights? She wants child support, doesn't she?"

"She didn't tell me. Her mother did," he said. "I don't even know if Elizabeth knows that I know. And I don't have visitation rights. I have custody, at least temporarily. The hearing for permanent custody will be in a few months."

"Why would her mother tell you?"

Dave took a deep breath. "Mom, Elizabeth had Skylar placed in a psychiatric facility for children," he said quietly. "Skylar had quit talking and, add that to what her mother told me, she didn't really want the child in the first place. She put her there then went to live in Europe. As soon as I found out, I flew to Atlanta where she was, got custody and brought her home. That was a little over a month ago."

"Mia povera bambina," she whispered. "How is she doing?"

"She's adjusting," he sighed. "I never thought I would become a father in my fifties."

"You will be good for her," she said, "and she will be good for you."

"I am discovering an entirely new way of looking at things," he agreed.

"Your brothers and sisters are going to be very excited," she chuckled. "You know what that means. They will want to come and visit as soon as they can."

"I'll leave it to you to keep them at bay for a while," he said. "I don't want to overwhelm her just yet."

"I will do my best," she promised. "Expect a number of phone calls."

There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Nichols came into the room. "Skylar has fallen asleep on the couch," she said. "Do you want me to put her to bed?"

"No, I'll do it," Dave said.

"Then if there's nothing else, I'm going to retire for the night," the housekeeper said.

"See you in the morning," Dave said. He and his mother stood up. "Shall we put Sleeping Beauty to bed?"

 

When Skylar walked into the kitchen the next morning, the adults were already at the table and breakfast was almost ready. She kissed Dave on the cheek and, after a moment of hesitation, kissed her nonna as well. She sat down and Mrs. Nichols gave her a glass of orange juice.

"So what are we going to do today, David?" Mrs. Rossi asked.

"Well, if it's okay with my two favorite ladies, I thought we might do a little sightseeing, maybe some shopping," Dave said. "We could have lunch at this deli I found."

"It would be a hardship, I suppose, spending someone else's money," Mrs. Rossi sighed.

"I know it'll be tough, Mom, but I think you can handle it," Dave said, rolling his eyes.

Mrs. Rossi looked at Skylar. "What do you think?" she asked. "Should we spend some of your father's money?" Skylar quickly nodded her head. "It's unanimous. We shall be more than happy to help you spend your money."

"Everyone is always happy to help me spend my money," Dave chuckled. "Tomorrow, we'll start setting up for the party."

"What party?" his mother asked.

"My team is coming over Saturday for a paint and decorate party," Dave said. "We're doing Skylar's rooms. Afterwards, we'll fire up the grill."

"Your team?" Mrs. Rossi asked.

"You've met Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan before," Dave said. "You haven't met the others yet but they'll all be here."

"I remember Aaron," Mrs. Rossi said. "He has such a lovely wife. Will she becoming as well?"

Dave was quiet for a moment. "Mama, Hayley was... there was a serial killer we were chasing. He went after Hayley and Jack, Aaron's son. Jack was okay but we didn't get there in time to save Hayley. It was about a year and a half ago."

"That poor man," she murmured.

"It's not a subject we discuss unless we have to," Dave said. glancing at his daughter. The older woman nodded.

Mrs. Nichols started setting breakfast on the table. "Mrs. Rossi, may I ask a favor? she said.

"Of course," the older woman said.

"Your son has told me about his team and their... appetites," the housekeeper started.

"I believe what I said was they can clear a table of food not unlike a swarm of locusts," Dave said as he began to eat.

"Sounds like you and your brothers," Mrs. Rossi said, looking at her son. Dave just glared at her, making her smile.

"Yes, well," Mrs. Nichols said. "Your son is handling the grill, steaks, chicken, burgers, hot dogs. I on the other hand, am making everything else. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I could use another set of hands."

"I'd be more than happy to help," Mrs. Rossi said.

"Wonderful," Mrs. Nichols said. "The menu is already set and I'll do the shopping while you three are out. Tomorrow, we cook."


	18. Chapter 18

The day of the party started early. The team would be there at eight so the Rossi household was up at six. There was plenty to do. Skylar's suite had been mostly cleared out the night before. After eating some toast and juice, coffee for the adults, they cleared out what was left. They finished up just as the team began arriving.

Skylar was introduced to Will then Jack and Henry. She was a little shy around them but Jack walked up and held out his hand like he'd seen his father do. Skylar slowly took it and the ice was broken. Garcia volunteered to watch the kids in the backyard while the others got started on the work.

Since Derek had the most experience with home decorating and repairs, he was nominally in charge. That meant it was his job to install the ceiling fans after what was left of the old furniture light fixtures was removed. Hotch helped him with that while the others brought up the paint and supplies. It took less than an hour to get the fans installed. After that, the painting prep began.

Dave, Hotch and Will painted the sitting room, since it was the biggest, while Derek and Spencer did the bedroom and Emily and JJ handled the bathroom. They stopped at noon for a quick lunch of sandwiches and chips before getting back to work. Garcia came in to help for a while after Jack and Henry went down for a nap and Skylar was helping in the kitchen.

Garcia had smiled as she watched the kids. If Jack and Henry were bothered by the fact that Skylar couldn't talk, they didn't show it. There was plenty of running and jumping and hiding and rolling around on the ground. Mudgie decided it looked like fun and decided to join in, his barks blending with the laughter. Garcia helped with the hiding but she passed on the rest.

About four, Dave fired up the grill then went back to painting. It didn't take long for the group to finish painting. They'd move the new furniture in after they ate, giving the rooms time to start drying. They opened the windows to get rid of the fumes. After cleaning the area, supplies and themselves, they headed downstairs.

Two tables were set up on the patio. One was in the middle of the patio and the other, laden with all kinds of food, was near the grill. Dave put the food on the grill as the others grabbed drinks and sat down at the second table. Once that was done, he grabbed a beer and joined them.

"Dave, don't take this the wrong way," Derek said, "but the next time you decide to decorate, you're on your own."

"Here, here," Emily said with a sigh.

"You're being adequately compensated," Dave pointed out.

Penelope came walking up with the kids. She dropped into a chair with a sigh. "Tired, baby girl?" Derek asked.

"I want their energy," she smiled.

"Don't we all," JJ agreed. "I need his energy to keep up with him."

"Where are they?" Hotch asked.

"Mudgie is showing them how to crawl through the bushes on their stomachs," Penelope said. "Unfortunately, he believes that mud should also be involved."

"Good thing we brought extra clothes," Will said.

Mrs. Rossi and Mrs. Nichols came out of the kitchen with some appetizers and placed them in front of the team. "Let me make proper introductions," Dave said. "Mom, Mrs. Nichols, this is my team. Mom, you remember Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan. This is Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau and her other half Will LaMontagne, and Penelope Garcia. This is my mother Isabella Rossi and our housekeeper Anna Nichols." Everyone exchanged their greetings. "Jack and Henry are with Skylar."

"So, Mrs. Rossi," Emily smiled. "Is there anything about your son you'd care to share with us?"

"There will be no story telling," Dave said firmly.

"Hush, dear," Mrs. Rossi smiled. "You need to check your grill." He got up and hurried over to it. She slipped into his seat.

Forty-five minutes later, the food was almost ready. "I'll get the kids so they can get cleaned up," Penelope said and headed for where the kids were. She returned a couple of minutes later, carrying Henry and holding Jack's hand.

"Where's Skylar?" Dave asked as she handed Henry to his mother.

"She was right behind me," Penelope said. "Be right back." She headed back out. A minute later, they heard a yelp.

"Baby girl?" Morgan asked. He got up and went after her.

When he got to them, she and Skylar were starring at each other and Penelope was rubbing her arm. "Something wrong?" he asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Everything's fine," Penelope finally said. Derek didn't look like he believed her but he didn't say anything. "Come on," she said. "Let's get you cleaned up." Skylar scowled and stomped past them.

"Garcia, are you sure...." Derek started.

"It 'll be fine," she said, giving him a small smile. "Let's go eat." They followed the little girl back to the others.

Skylar's mood didn't improve. Everyone chalked it up to her being tired and overly excited. It finally came to a head and they all got to see what kind of temper Skylar had.

Skylar's lemonade glass was empty. She wanted a refill but she couldn't reach the pitcher and she couldn't get anyone's attention. Finally, she slammed her cup down on the table, making everyone look at her. She shook her cup, rattling the ice.

"You need to finish eating before you get some more to drink," Dave said. She frowned and slammed the glass down again. "I told you no," he said. "Now, eat." With a growl, she picked up the plastic cup and threw it across the table, hitting the patio doors. "Skylar Martine!" Dave exclaimed. "What the hell." The table went quiet.

"Okay, that's it," Dave said, throwing down his napkin. "I think you need to spend some time sitting by yourself." He stood up and reached for her. When he did, she reached up and pinched him hard on the arm.

Everyone gasped. They could see how mad Dave was at that moment. They were holding their collective breaths, waiting to see what he would do. He reached for her again, this time grabbing her so she couldn't reach him. Picking her up, she was kicking and crying, he carried her to the patio doors, opened them and went into the kitchen. He sat her at the kitchen table. He would be able to keep an eye on her and she would be able to see everyone having fun.

"You can sit here and watch until you can behave yourself," he said. Without another word, he turned and left the kitchen, returning to his seat at the table.

"Do you want us to go?" Emily asked.

"No," Dave said. "If you leave, she'll think she can control things with her tantrums. That's the last thing I want to teach her."

The party started up again. If it was a little subdued, no one said anything about it.

After about thirty minutes, Mrs. Rossi slipped unnoticed into the kitchen. She wasn't very surprised when she heard sniffling coming from Skylar. She sat down next to the little girl and waited until she looked up. She looked so miserable and... scared. She wondered about that.

"You are sorry for what you did," Skylar's nonna said. The little girl nodded. "Are you sad?" Another nod. Skylar pulled her legs up on the chair and and wrapped her arms around them then laid her head down on her head down on her knees.

"Are you afraid?" the woman asked. Skylar nodded without raising her head. "Of what?" she asked. "Your father would not spank you." The little girl just shrugged. "Did your mama...." Before she could finish the sentence, Skylar's head popped up, her eyes wide and a look of terror on her face. Suddenly, the older woman knew what was wrong. "Santa Madre di Dio," she whispered. "You are afraid he will send you away, back to that place or your mother because you misbehaved." Skylar started crying again. "Oh, mia piccola bambina, he would never do that." The sobs didn't stop. "I will get your papa," she said. She stood up and walked outside.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were," Dave said as his mother walked up to the table.

"You need to talk to your daughter," she said.

"Mama," he started.

"David Anthony, you daughter is terrified you are about to send her away because she was bad," the older woman said. "Go. Now." He was out of his chair in a flash.

Skylar hadn't moved an inch when her father walked into the kitchen. "Skylar, sweetheart," he said as he sat down next to her. Before anything else was said or done, she had launched herself into his arms. They held on tightly to each other,

"I will never send you away," he whispered. "There is nothing you could ever do that would make me do that. You are my daughter, always, and I will love you no matter what happens. I promise you that." He began to rub her back. "You know, I think today was just a little overwhelming. Too much excitement for one day." He picked up a napkin off the table and wiped her face. "You ready to join the others?" She gave him a small nod. "Come on." He sat her down and they walked outside.

Dave sat back down in his seat but Skylar walked around the table and stood by Penelope. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at the technical analyst. Penelope, her heart aching for the little girl standing in front of her, gave her a smile then picked her up and set her on her lap.

"We're good," she said, holding out her pinky. "Pinky swear." Skylar hooked her finger around Penelope's and smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

The day Dave returned to work wasn't easy on him or his daughter. They were used to spending all their time together and didn't like being apart, especially Skylar. Dave had explained everything to her but she still didn't like it.

He was standing the kitchen that morning drinking coffee while Mrs. Nichols made breakfast when Skylar stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. She sat at the table and laid her head down.

"Well, look who's up," he smiled. "Are you awake?" She sat up and shook her head. "I didn't think you'd be up before I left."

"I'm not sure she is," Mrs. Nichols smiled as she set the plates on the table. She poured a glass of juice then set it in front of the little girl.

Dave sat down next to her. "Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?" he asked. She crossed her arms and scowled as she nodded. "I know, I know," he said. "You want me to stay home but I have to go back to work some time." She sighed and nodded again. "Someone has to catch the bad guys."

"How much notice do you usually get when you go out of town?" Mrs. Nichols asked.

"Depends on the case," he said. "Sometimes, we leave right away, sometimes it's the next morning. I will call and give you as much notice as I can." He glanced at his watch. "Let's finish breakfast then it'll be time for me to leave."

 

Dave was standing in the break area of the BAU holding a cup of coffee and staring at his phone when JJ walked in to refill her mug. "Expecting a call?" she asked as she poured the coffee.

"Trying to decide to make one," he said.

"Separation anxiety?" she asked with a small smile. His head jerked up.

His mouth opened and closed before he spoke. "I was going to ask you how you knew but I guess I really don't have to," he chuckled.

"I recognize the signs," she said. "The difference is I couldn't call Henry."

"Yeah, well," he said. "My daughter can't talk on the phone, either."

"Why don't you set up video calling?"

Dave and JJ turned around to face the speaker behind them. Penelope was standing there with her mug. She had caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Video calling?" Dave asked.

"Sure," Penelope said. "Set it up between your laptop and Skylar's computer. It goes over your internet connection like when you guys are in the field and call me. That way. you can see each other wherever you are. When she's older and she can read and spell a lot better, you can use a cellphone as well."

"You can set it up?" Dave asked.

"In about five minutes with my eyes closed," Penelope said.

"Can you do it tonight?" Dave asked. "You can have dinner with us afterwards."

"Works for me,"

 

The woman sitting across from Dave didn't look old enough to be out of high school much less a teacher in the Arlington public school system. The woman who had called to set up the appointment had told him she was an excellent teacher and tutor.

"Did they explain my daughter's special needs to you?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, they did," the woman, a Ms. Henderson, said. "I'll admit it will make things a little more challenging. Since she doesn't talk, I'll have to develop different ways of teaching her to read and write but we'll get there. Math, science and the other subjects shouldn't be as much of a problem."

"My job takes me out of town frequently," he said. "You'll be dealing with my housekeeper when that happens. She'll let me know what's going on.

"Can Skylar read anything?" Ms. Henderson asked. "Does she know her alphabet?"

"We've been working on that," he said. "She can write the alphabet and rearrange flashcards in the right order. She can spell basic colors. She can write simple words, cat, dog, sky, Mudgie...."

"Mudgie?"

"Our dog," he explained. "Basic shapes, simple addition."

"It's a good start," she nodded. "During the summer, I'll meet with her twice a week. Once the new school year starts, we'll put her in online classes and I'll tutor her once a week. Hopefully, by the next year, she'll be ready to attend fourth grade in person."

"They have online classes for third grade?" he asked.

"Some kids do better outside the normal class settings," she explained.

 

The Sunday after Dave returned to work, he and Skylar dressed nicely and headed into D.C. Dave wouldn't tell her where they were going and she was a little curious. She became even more curious when they pulled into the parking lot of a very ornate building. She gave him a confused look but he just smiled. He opened they door and they walked inside. He motioned for her to be quiet as they sat down in the back.

A few minutes later, music started to play and the other people got up and began to leave. Dave waited until most of the people were gone before taking Skylar's hand, getting up and moving toward the front. They were almost there when he dropped her hand and told her to wait there while he continued forward.

"You know, you could really use my tailor's advice on your wardrobe choices," he said to the man standing behind the altar with his back to him.

The man turned around and smiled. "Davey," the man said. He came around the altar and they embraced. "It's been weeks, my friend."

"Yes, it has," Dave said.

"When you called, you said you wanted me to meet the new female in your life," the priest said. "Are you getting married again?"

"Not that kind of female," Dave chuckled. He turned around and motioned for Skylar to join him. "Jimmy, I'd like you to meet my daughter Skyler," he said as he took her hand again. "Skylar, this is Father Jim Davidson. He and I grew up together."

Jimmy looked at Dave for a moment before turning to Skylar. "It is a pleasure to meet you, young lady," he said. He extended his hand and they shook. She gave him a shy smile.

"She doesn't talk," Dave said. Jimmy looked at him. "I'll explain later."

"Well, I'm sure you talk enough for the both of you," Jimmy smiled.

"Why does everybody say that?" Dave asked.

"Because they know you?" Jimmy said. That made Skylar giggle. "See? Even your daughter agrees with me," he said. Skylar nodded.

"No respect whatsoever," Dave harumphed.

"You said something about lunch?" Jimmy said.

"I'm beginning to rethink that," Dave said.

"Come on back while I get changed," Jimmy said and they headed for the vestry. Suddenly, he stopped and turned back around. "Before we go, Dave, would you mind?" he asked.

Dave looked at his daughter and smiled. "No," he said. "We could use all the help we can get."

Jimmy knelt in front of Skylar. "Do you know what a priest does?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Well, he does a lot of different things but one of the things he does is ask God for blessings. Now, your father said it was okay but I'm going to ask you. Is it okay if I ask God to bless you?" She looked at him for a moment then nodded. "Thank you," he said and began the blessing.

 

It was the Tuesday after the lunch with Father Jimmy that the team caught a case that took them out of town. It was in Fargo, North Dakota, a serial killer was preying on mentally challenged people. The team knew from the start it was going to get very ugly, uglier than a lot of their cases.

Dave called Mrs. Nichols to let her and Skylar know he was leaving on a case. Skylar wasn't happy about it but Mrs. Nichols reminded her of what her father had told her. He and the others caught the bad people who where hurting other people and sometimes that meant he had to leave to do it. He told her he would be careful and always do his best to come home.

Skylar was sitting in front of her computer that evening when it beeped at her. She quickly pressed the buttons Aunt Penelope had shown and her father was smiling at her.

"It worked," he chuckled. She smiled and nodded. "You okay?" he asked. She shrugged then pointed at him. "Better now that I'm talking to you," he said. "Have you been good for Mrs. Nichols today?" She gave him a 'duh' look. "Of course. You're always good." She put on her best innocent expression. "Uh huh," he chuckled. A piece of wadded up paper hit him in the head and she giggled. "That was your Uncle Aaron," he said, glaring off-screen. "Everyone says hello."

They talked for a few more minutes. "It's time for you to go to bed," he finally said. She held up a finger then picked up a construction paper sign she'd made earlier that said 'I miss you'. It had flowers all over it. "I miss you, too," he said. She held up another sign that said 'I love you' covered with hearts. "Ti ama, mia bella," he said quietly. She gave him another smile and closed the connection. Dave sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Everything all right?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, it's good," he answered. "Just...."

"This is the first time you haven't slept under the same roof since you got custody," Hotch nodded. "Believe me, I understand. The first time we left after... Jack came to live with me, it took everything I had not to call Jessica every fifteen minutes."

"Does it get easier?" Dave asked.

"Yes and no," Hotch said. "You'll probably always hate leaving her. The anxiety will lessen with each trip. It won't go away completely because you'll always worry about what's going on when you're not there but you get used to it. I'm not sure if that's a good thing but you do."

Dave hoped his friend was right. If he wasn't, this feeling in the pit of his stomach was going to give him an ulcer before it was all over.


	20. Chapter 20

The summer months passed quickly. It seemed like the team was spending more time away than they were at home. They did manage to have the Fourth of July off. Hotch hosted a cook-out at his house. They were able to see fireworks from there when it got dark.

Skylar was doing very well in her schoolwork. She picked up on the subjects quickly, even reading, and her tutor was sure she would have no problem keeping up. Ms. Henderson would have her write short sentences about what she read to make sure she was actually reading and understanding what she read. She also developed a way for Skylar to participate on her online classes.

It was the first week in October and the trees in the area were beginning to turn different colors. It wasn't cold but one could definitely tell fall had arrived in town. It was what Mrs. Nichols called sweater weather.

That Friday afternoon, Skylar was sitting in Penelope's office. Dave had taken Wednesday and Thursday off because Mrs. Nichols was sick but couldn't get out of a meeting Friday afternoon so he had brought Skylar with him. The tech analyst had agreed to keep an eye on her until he was through. At the moment, the little girl was practicing her writing.

"Very good," Penelope said as she watched. "You are going to be a champion speller. Are you through?" Skylar nodded and closed her book. "Good," she said, standing. She pulled a box from under the table. "You can help me decorate." Skylar looked confused. "For Halloween," she explained. She started pulling things out of the box.

Skylar watched with wide eyes as spiders, witches, black cats and skeletons came into view. She had never seen anything like it before. She knew what Halloween was but the institute hadn't been big on holiday celebrations other than Thanksgiving and Christmas. Even those weren't big deals because most of the patients went home for the holidays. The only holiday she had really celebrated was Independence Day and that was after her father had found her.

"Do you know what you want to be on Halloween?" Penelope asked when she took a break from decorating for a few minutes. That got another confused look. "Didn't you dress up in that place?" Skylar shook her head. It took everything Penelope had not to let any tears run down her cheeks. "Well, on Halloween, everyone dresses up in costumes. The kids go around to different houses and parties and people give them candy and treats." Skylar's eyes went wide and her mouth formed an 'O'.

"Now," Penelope continued, "we have to figure out what you would like to dress up as. Any ideas?" Skylar thought for a few moments, a look of concentration on her face. Suddenly, she smiled. "Figured it out?" she asked. The little girl nodded and pointed at her. The woman looked confused. "I'm not sure I understand," she said. Skylar pointed at her again and Pen's eyes went wide. "You want to be me?" Skylar nodded. "Okay, if that's what you want," Pen said. "We'll go out this weekend and see if we can find you a costume."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Enter if you dare, mortal," Pen called out.

The door opened and Dave walked into the lair. "There's my favorite lady," he said.

"Thank you, Super Agent," Pen smiled. That made Skylar giggle.

"Very funny," Dave said with a smile. "Thanks for watching the monkey here while I was in the meeting." Skylar huffed at being called a monkey.

"Not a problem," Pen said. "We were just discussing Halloween costumes."

"Oh?" Dave said. "And what did you decide on?" Skylar just crossed her arms and shook her head. "You're not going to tell me?" he asked. She shook her head again. He looked at Pen. "What about you?"

"Evidently, it's a surprise," Pen said.

Skylar holds out her hand and makes a gimme motion. Dave sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Why do all the females in my life want credit cards?" he asked, taking out the one with Penelope's name on it and handing it to his daughter. She, in turn, handed it to Pen.

"If it's okay, I'll take Skylark out tomorrow to go costume shopping," Pen said.

"It's okay with me," Dave said. He looked out his daughter. "You ready to go?" he asked. Skylar nodded and shoved her things into her bag. Getting up, she gave Pen a hug then walked over to her father. They said their goodbyes and left.

 

Costume shopping was not going well. None of the stores Pen and Skylar visited had anything either of them liked. Both of them were getting frustrated. Finally, they were sitting in the car, wondering what they would do next. Suddenly, Pen snapped her fingers.

"I have an idea," she said. "Let's go to lunch then head to another store I think would be perfect."

The store Pen had in mind was a sewing store. Pen decided it would be easier for her to make Skylar's costume than search any more stores. By the time they left the store, they had everything they needed for her costume as well as a surprise for everyone else as well.

 

The community center near Penelope's apartment was having a Halloween party a couple of days before the actual holiday. She managed to talk the team into attending. Hotch, Dave and JJ weren't that difficult since they had kids but she had to plead hard to get Derek, Spencer and Emily to come.

The evening of the party arrived and everyone but Skylar and Penelope were sitting at a table in the community center. Jack had come as a pirate and Henry was a cowboy. They were more than ready for the party to start.

Derek looked around. "Rossi, where's your daughter?" he asked.

"With our favorite tech goddess," Dave said, "wherever that is."

"So what is Skylar's costume?' Emily asked.

"I have no idea," Dave admitted. "They wouldn't tell me or let me see it. It's a surprise. She won't even give me the receipts until tomorrow."

"The receipts?" JJ asked as she checked Henry's costume one last time.

"Skylar has a trust fund from her maternal grandparents," Dave explained. "It doesn't matter what it gets spent on as long as it's for her and I have the receipts. I have a credit card for the account so does Penelope and my housekeeper." The others looked at him. "They don't keep them, I do. They take them when they need them."

Just then Derek looked over and smiled. "There's Baby Girl," he said.

The others followed his line of sight. Penelope was walking toward them and she was definitely dressed for Halloween. Her skirt was black with orange polka dots and her top was orange with black polka dots. She was wearing a black sweater and black heels with orange bows. She had a clear headband with black and orange ribbons in her hair. Even her glasses were orange. What they didn't see was Skylar.

"Mama, you are definitely ready for the holiday," Derek said. "You do look good."

"Thank you, my Chocolate God," she smiled back. "I do have fun with the holiday."

"Kitten," Dave said.

"Yes, Super Agent?" she asked.

"It's a small thing," he shrugged, "but where's my daughter?"

Penelope turned and waved at someone standing at the door who waved back then opened the door. "Here she comes," she said. A moment later, the little girl walked through the door.

The group watched silently as Skylar made her way to the table. She was wearing an duplicate of Penelope's outfit. The only difference was that, instead of heels, she was wearing black patent leather shoes with orange bows and orange and black socks. She walked up next to her twin and slipped her hand into hers. Both females gave the table a big smile.

"So what do you think?" Penelope asked.

"You two look great," Emily said.

"Penelope, you have outdone yourself," Hotch said, giving them a small smile.

"Thank you, boss man," she said with a small curtsy.

"Mama, did you find a cloning machine?" Derek smiled.

"I've always wanted a mini me," Pen chuckled.

Skylar walked over and stood in front of her father. "This is definitely not a costume I was expecting," he said. "You look great." She threw her arms around him and they hugged.

"Daddy, is it time to play games now?" Jack asked.

"I think so, buddy," Hotch said.

"The games are in here and the next room," Penelope said. "There's a band in another room. If you're hungry, they're selling hot dogs, hamburgers, pizza and the like in the dining area. That's the only thing they charge for. The games are all free. Be free, my loves." The group got up and headed for the games.

Dave stopped next to Penelope. "Thank you," he told her.

"You're more than welcome," she said. "I'd do anything for that little girl." Dave gave her a smile and a kiss on her cheek before heading for the games.

The next morning, when Penelope walked into her lair, she gasped. Sitting on her desk, there was a small, colorful bouquet in a Cinderella vase. She walked over and picked up the card. Opening it, she read it and smiled.

Every girl needs  
her own fairy  
godmother.  
Thank you.

Dave


	21. Chapter 21

Dave looked at the woman sitting behind the desk and sighed. "Let me get this straight," he said. "Aside from the fact that she doesn't speak, my daughter is fine."

"For the most part, yes," she said. Her name was Dr. Garber and she was the therapist Skylar had been seeing for the past six months. "Don't get me wrong. She does have some things she'll need to deal with, her fear of abandonment for one, but from what I'm seeing, she's doing remarkably well. Her pictures are quite normal for a child her age. They show you, her, your dog, your housekeeper, your house, all in bright colors, no disturbing imagery. She drew one that has a lot of people in it but I'm not sure who they are."

"May I see it?" he asked.

"Of course," she said and handed it to him. Once he saw it, he knew who the people were and he chuckled. "These are the people I work with. They are her adopted aunts and uncles and she is their princess." He handed it back to her.

"Ah," she said. "I can continue seeing her but, quite frankly, it would be a waste of your time and money."

"And there's something I never thought I would hear a doctor say."

"I'm sure."

"Is there anything I can do about her not talking?" he asked.

"There's nothing physically wrong with her," she said. "In my opinion, from what you've told me about her mother and what her mother thought about her, she was probably told to stop talking on more than just a few occasions. She took it to heart and stopped talking all together. When she feels secure enough, comfortable enough or, god help us, the need arises, she'll talk."

"You're the doc," he said, standing and she did the same.

"Should the need arise, we can always restart the sessions," she assured him, "but, hopefully, that won't happen."

When Dave walked out of the office, Skylar was sitting at the table coloring. She looked up and smiled. "How about we go get some ice cream," he suggested. Her smile got bigger and she nodded.

 

Thanksgiving was spent with Dave's family in upstate New York. This was the first time some of them had met Skyler. It wasn't for lack of trying, though. Sometimes, schedules just don't work. Besides her nonna, she had two uncles and two aunts and their spouses and kids and, in a couple of cases, grandkids. Skylar wasn't the youngest child there but there was more than a few teens in attendance.

Christmas would be spent with the team. For one reason or another, none of them would be able to make home for the holiday so they decided to spend it together. Dave had sighed and offered his house for the gathering since it was the only one that would hold everyone comfortably. Mrs. Nichols smiled to herself when he told her about it and assured her the group would take care of everything.

The first Saturday in December found the ladies of the BAU pulling into Dave's driveway at nine o'clock in the morning. "Why are we doing this again?" Emily asked.

"Because I refuse to let Super Agent shop for Skylar's holiday outfits," Pen said. "God knows what that man would pick out."

"Add to that, she needs time with more females," JJ added. "Don't get me wrong, Mrs. Nichols is wonderful, but she needs some variety."

"So it's spa time, lunch then shopping," Emily said.

"And it's on someone else's dime," Pen pointed out. The car stopped and the ladies got out, heading for the door. "That's always a plus."

After they knocked and Dave let them in, they walked into the living room. Skylar was standing in the middle of the room. She was so excited, she was practically vibrating and she was wearing a huge smile.

"I can't believe you're taking my eight year old daughter to a spa," Dave said, shaking his head.

"It is never too early to learn the wonders of manis and pedis," Pen said with a superior air.

"Especially when I'm paying for it," Dave added with a smirk.

"There is that," Emily chuckled. "Besides, we've earned it."

"How so?" Dave asked.

"After watching you guys on this last case, we need something to make up for putting up with the men on our team," JJ said.

"Hey," Dave protested. "We were the picture of professionalism."

"Right," Emily drawled. "That's why you, Morgan and Reid decided that you needed to be the ones that interviewed the," she glanced at Skylar. "dancers at their workplace."

"Skylar, they're picking on your dad," he said, turning and appealing to his daughter. She just raised her eyebrows.

"See, even she agrees with us," JJ smiled.

"No respect whatsoever," he muttered.

"Yeah, you're so put upon," Emily grinned.

"Changing the subject," Pen said. "How many events are we talking about?"

Dave thought for a moment. "Christmas orchestra concert, The Nutcracker Ballet, the FBI party, pictures and Christmas day," he said. "She doesn't have to have a separate outfit for each one." The women just looked at him. With a sigh, he pulled out his wallet. "Of course she does," he said. "What was I thinking?" He handed Pen two cards. "Be nice."

In actuality, Dave was more than happy for them to take Skylar shopping. He fully intended for her to have a wonderful Christmas, the first of many. This would also be the first time he'd really enjoy the holiday himself. His only regret was that he couldn't have done it sooner.

He had been Christmas shopping for Skylar since right after Halloween. The little girl was going to be the recipient of more gifts that she might know what to do with. He knew he was probably going overboard but he didn't really care. Besides, he was also buying for Jack, Henry and the rest of the team as well.

By the time the females made it back to Dave's place, they were exhausted, but in a good, I had fun spending someone else's money, kind of way. Dave watched them as they walked into the house and drop tiredly onto the couch, surrounded by their purchases.

"I thought you were buying dresses," he said, looking around.

"Dave, you can't just buy a dress," Emily explained. "You have to buy everything that goes with it."

"You know, like shoes and tights and undergarments and hair things," JJ chimed in. "We even got her a pretty coat to wear with them."

"She has a perfectly good coat," Dave said.

"One does not wear a yellow coat with a holiday dress when attending the ballet," Emily said. She narrowed her eyes. "People would talk."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" he mocked. "However would we survive the shame."

"There is an art to shopping," Pen added, pretending not to hear him. "One must have a strategy, a plan, when on a quest for the right outfit and accessories."

"It's a female thing, right?"

"Says the man who has his tailor on retainer," JJ said.

"I do not," he protested. They just looked at him. "I just visit him almost every month."

"And they call us vain," Pen stage-whispered. Skylar started to giggle.

"You're as bad as they are," Dave told her and she nodded.

Mrs. Nichols walked into the room. "Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes," she said.

"Would you ladies care to join us for dinner?" Dave asked.

"Did you cook?" JJ asked.

"Mrs. Nichols cooked."

"I'm in," Emily said quickly.

"Very funny," he said as the others laughed.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Mrs. Nichols said and headed that way.

"Why don't you get everything moved to your room," Dave said. "Then you can help get everything ready for dinner." Penelope and Skylar managed to get all the packages picked up and headed up the stairs. "Was she any trouble?" Dave asked.

"She never is," Emily said. "You have a wonderful daughter."

"I think so," Dave smiled.

Mrs. Nichols opened the door and saw a woman standing there. "May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for David Rossi," the woman said. "Is he home?

"Yes, Agent Rossi is here," Mrs. Nichols said. "May I tell him who's here?"

"Just tell him it's an acquaintance," she said.

"Please come in," Mrs. Nichols said. The woman walked in and the housekeeper shut the door. "If you'll please wait here, I'll tell him you're here." She turned and walked into the living room.

Dave was sitting in a chair across from JJ and Emily when Mrs. Nichols walked back into the room. He looked up at her. "Who's at the door?" he asked.

"Sir, there's a woman who..." she began. She didn't have to finish because said woman walked into the room.

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed, forcefully rising from the chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, David," she said with a crocodile smile. "It's been a while."

"Dave?" JJ asked as she and Emily stood as well.

"Since David never had any manners, allow me to introduce myself," she said.

"Her name is Elizabeth Peterson," Dave interrupted. "She's Skylar's mother."


	22. Chapter 22

"It's nice to see you haven't forgotten me," Elizabeth smirked.

"What do you want?" Dave asked,

"What? No small talk?" the woman asked, She looked at JJ and Emily then back at Dave. "Two at a time, Dave?" she asked. "That's bold even for you."

"Not that it's any of your business," Dave said, "but they're colleagues."

"Back with the FBI, I take it," Elizabeth said. "May I sit down?"

"No." Dave crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't be that way, Dave," she said. "We had something once."

"Six months of my life that I'll never get back." She started to speak again but he held up his hand. "Enough of the small talk," Dave said. "I'll ask again. What do you want?"

"I came to get my daughter," she said simply as she removed her gloves.

"Are they ice skating in hell?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, confused.

"Well, they must be," Dave shrugged, "because Hell will have frozen over before you get your hands on Skylar."

"She's my daughter," Elizabeth said.

"She's our daughter," Dave corrected, "and I have custody."

"She will be coming with me," Elizabeth said, dropping all pretense of nicety.

"Over my dead body," he said.

"Such a tempting offer," she smiled.

Just then, the five heard noise coming down the hall. A few moments later, Penelope and Skylar walked into the room. They came to a stop when they looked around the room.

"Agent Rossi, what's going on?" Pen asked.

Skylar saw the other woman in the room and knew immediately who it was. Her eyes went wide and she whimpered. She grabbed Pen's hand and held on tightly to it, trying to burrow into her side.

"Hello, Skylar," Elizabeth said as she walked up to the little girl. "Are you ready to go home now?" The little girl shook her head forcefully.

"Who the hell are you?" Pen asked. She didn't normally swear but something told her this situation warranted it.

"Skylar is my daughter and she will be coming with me," Elizabeth said.

"I don't think so," Pen said, looking the woman up and down.

"You would do well to stay out of things that don't concern you," Elizabeth informed her. She made a grab for Skylar and all hell broke loose.

She managed to get hold of Skylar's arm and jerked. That almost knocked Penelope down since Skylar was still holding on to her. Skylar pulled back and, when Elizabeth didn't let go, the little girl sunk her teeth into the woman's arm. That made Elizabeth yelp and pull her arm away.

"You little..." she started and raised her arm to slap Skylar.

The sound of a gun clearing leather and a round being chambered brought the room to a dead stop. Elizabeth lowered her arm and when she turned around, she saw Emily standing there with a gun pointed at her.

"You touch that precious little girl again and will drop you where you stand," the dark haired woman said.

"I think it would be best if you left now," JJ said.

"I'll show you out," Mrs. Nichols said. She motioned toward the front door.

"Come near us again and I will have you arrested," Dave said.

"This is not over," Elizabeth said. "I will see you in court."

"Bring it on," Dave said, spreading his arms. Elizabeth stormed toward the door, Mrs. Nichols right behind her.

"I see a lot of grief in your future," Emily said after they heard the front door shut. She lowered her gun and holstered it

"Oh, yeah," Dave said. "She's a vindictive bitch at the best of times." He rubbed his face with his hand.

Mrs. Nichols walked back into the room. "I'm sorry, sir," she said. "If I had known it was her, I would never have let her in."

"I know," he said, giving her a small smile. "I never dreamed she'd have the nerve to show up here."

"Super Agent," Pen said, "I think someone needs some Daddy time."

Dave looked at Skylar. She had her arms wrapped so tightly around the TA, it was a wonder the woman could still breathe. He walked over to Penelope and picked the little girl up. She wrapped around him like an octopus.

"I think it's time for us to leave," Emily said. "With the exception of the last fews minutes, it was a wonderful day."

"Yes, it was," JJ echoed.

"Thanks for everything," he said as he held onto his trembling daughter. "I'll see you all at work on Monday."

"If you need anything, you had better call," Pen said. She turned to follow the others out of the room.

"Kitten," he called out to her. She turned back around to face him. "No destroying her electronically," he said.

She put on her best innocent face. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, haughtily.

"Penelope, please," he pleaded. "It could cause more problems that I really don't want to deal with right now."

"But she so deserves it," she protested.

"Promise me," he said. She looked at him like she wanted to refuse and he raised an eyebrow. He knew what she was thinking.

"All right, I promise," she whined. She straightened up and looked fiercely at him. "But I reserve the right to declare said promise null and void if she causes many more problems."

"Agreed."

Sunday, Dave and Skylar spent the day watching movies and eating junk food. Pizza was ordered for dinner. If Skylar was a little more clingy than she had been, well... it was certainly understandable and no one would say a word.

 

Elizabeth Peterson paced the floor as she pressed the phone to her ear. "Mother, I don't need a lecture from you," she said.

"What were you thinking?" Evangeline asked. "Whatever possessed you to go to his house?"

"Skylar is my daughter," Elizabeth said. "She will be coming with me."

"After tonight, you'll be lucky if he doesn't have a restraining order taken out," her mother said. "Why are you so adamant that he not have the child? It's not as if you actually want the child yourself."

"Whether I want her or not is beside the point," Elizabeth said. "I don't want him to have her. This is your fault, Mother. You had to tell him about her."

"If you had placed her in a proper boarding school instead of an institution, I wouldn't have said a word," Evangeline said. She paused for a moment then spoke again. "Let it go, Elizabeth," she said. "I don't think this is a fight you're going to win."

"Oh, I intend to win this, Mother," Elizabeth said, grimly. "I don't care what it takes, I will win."

 

The first thing Dave did when he got to work Monday morning was call his attorney and let Ms. Cantrell know what had happened. The woman promised to get right on it and see what could legally be done to keep Elizabeth away from them.

He had no sooner hung up the phone than there was a knock at his door and Hotch walked into his office. "Heard you had an eventful weekend," he said as he took a chair in front of Dave's desk.

"Good news travels fast," he muttered. "Eventful is one word for it."

"How's Skylar doing?" Hotch asked.

"She barely let me out of her sight yesterday," Dave said. He snorted. "Of course, I made sure she didn't stray too far, either." He leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and sighed. "Why did she even come after her?" Dave asked after a few moments. He opened his eyes and looked at Hotch. "She doesn't want Skylar. Hell, she doesn't even like her, much less love her."

"It's one of the oldest reasons in the world," Hotch said. "Revenge. She may not like Skylar but she likes you even less and she knows how much you care about your daughter. You showed that when you flew to Georgia to get custody. If getting revenge on you for whatever her perceived wrongs are means taking Skylar, she'll try and do it."

"Well, if it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll get," Dave said, sitting up straight. "I may have only known about her for a few months but I love her more than my own life. That's my little girl and it will be a cold day in hell when I give her up."


	23. Chapter 23

January

"What do you mean she gets visitation?!" Dave yelled into the phone to his lawyer.

Ms. Cantrell sighed. She knew her client wasn't going to like this any better than she did but it couldn't be helped. "Here lawyer probably told her it would help her case. The judge has granted her temporary visitation," she said, "but, after what happened in December, they will be supervised visits."

"Hell, yeah, they'll be supervised," Dave said. "By me."

"David, you won't be there," she said. "Her lawyer argued that the visits would be better without your presence."

"Then who's supervising?" he asked.

"Skylar's social worker," she said.

"She has a social worker?"

"It's standard procedure in custody cases," she informed him. "She'll be also doing at least one home visit to you before that hearing, maybe two. The same goes for Ms. Peterson."

"Elizabeth lives in Europe," he said. "I don't think home visits are going to happen there."

"That's another reason they're going to be supervised," she said. "I argued that there was a real possibility that she could take off with Skylar if left to her own devices. The judge agreed."

"Skylar is not going to be happy about this," Dave said.

"I know," she sighed,. "Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about it. She has to go." She chuckled. "Nothing says she has to be nice to the woman, though."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

 

Unhappy was a mild word for what Skylar was. The following Saturday, the first scheduled visit, she fought Dave at every turn. By the time they left for the visit, both were in foul moods. The visits were being held at Ms. Cantrell's office this time. Skylar, her mother and Mrs. Roberts the social worker would be in one of the conference rooms. Dave, Ms. Cantrell and Elizabeth's attorney James Franks would wait in her office. This first visit would last an hour.

Dave walked Skylar into the conference room where the social worker was already waiting. He gave her a kiss then left the room. Elizabeth arrived just as he was walking out. He glared at her but neither said a word as she walked into the conference room.

It was the longest hour of Dave's life. Nothing much was said as they waited for the end of the visit. They knew it was over when the door to the conference room slammed open and Elizabeth stormed out. Her attorney got up and hurried after her. A moment later, Skylar ran into the room and climbed into her father's lap. She was followed by Mrs. Roberts.

"How did it go?" Dave asked.

"Agent Rossi, your daughter is the most stubborn eight-year-old I have ever met," the social worker said.

"She comes by it honestly," Ms. Cantrell chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

"It was apparent from the moment she arrived, she didn't want to be here," the woman said. "To that end, she basically ignored her mother for the entire visit."

"What's in the bag?" Ms. Cantrell asked.

The social worker held it up. "It's a present Ms. Peterson brought for Skylar," she said. "She refused to even open it."

"I'm not surprised," Dave said. "When do we have to do it again?"

"Next Saturday at Mr. Franks' office," she said. "I'll see you then." She set the bag on the side table by the door then left.

"Well, this was fun," Dave said sarcastically. He nudged his daughter and she looked at him. "Lasagna and iced cream?" he asked. The little girl nodded.

Dave had arranged to not travel with the team as much until the custody issue was settled. If it was a really big case that needed everyone, he still went. He also did a lot of the custodial visits. Those were generally only overnight, two at the most.

Penelope also spent quite a bit of time at Dave's home. There were some things she could do for Skylar that Dave just couldn't. Skylar loved her Aunt Pen and Dave was coming to appreciate here more and more. One more than one occasion, she took the little girl shopping for 'girl stuff' or took her to her apartment for a sleepover when Dave needed a little down time. She often had dinner with them when she came over.

The visitations continued for a month when Elizabeth missed her first on. She called to say she had been unavoidably detained but everyone knew she just didn't want to be there. Skylar was still not acknowledging her presence and no one saw that changing any time soon.

The home visit was scheduled for the first Friday in February. Mrs. Nichols had cleaned the house from top to bottom. Dave wanted everything perfect for the visit. He didn't want to give the social any cause for negativity in her report. Unfortunately, Murphy's Law was in full force.

The morning started off well enough. Breakfast was eaten then Skylar headed to do her schoolwork and Dave went into his office to work on his new book. Mrs. Nichols loaded this dishwasher, turned it on then went into the laundry room to get that started.

She had just loaded the washer when she heard what sounded like a small explosion. She hurried into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. The dishwasher had stopped and water was pouring from under the kitchen sink. She looked up as Dave and Skylar appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell happened?" Dave asked as water spread over the kitchen floor.

"I don't know," Mrs. Nichols said. "I was in the laundry room when it happened."

"Where's the shut-off valve?" he asked as he headed for the sink. "Under the sink?"

"I think so," the housekeeper said, heading that way herself.

Dave opened the cabinet, causing the water to shoot out more forcefully and soaking his pants. He got on his knees, getting more wet in the process, and began searching for the valve. Finding it, he tried to turn it. It wouldn't budge. It took almost ten minutes, and several scraped knuckles, to get the water turned off. When it was done, Dave sat back on his legs and sighed.

The kitchen was a mess. Water covered most of the kitchen floor. Things from under the sink that were packaged in paper or paper themselves were ruined and sitting on the floor next to Dave. As for Dave himself, he was soaked to the skin. This was not what they needed today, not with the social worker coming.

"Okay," Dave said as he hauled himself to his feet. "Mrs. Nichols, get the wet-vac, please. I'll call the plumber." He glanced at his daughter as he grabbed the trash can. "Go finish your schoolwork," he told her. "I don't want you in here." The little girl nodded and started to leave as Dave began throwing things away.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Dave looked up in panic. "She's early," he said, glancing at his watch. He went to answer the door but Skylar had beaten him to it.

The social worker Mrs. Roberts smiled at Skylar when she opened the door. She started to say something when she caught sight of Dave.

"Have I come at a bad time?" she asked.

"Something busted under the kitchen sink," he explained. "We're in the process of cleaning it up. Come on in." They walked into the living room. "I'm going to get changed."

"While you're changing, Skylar can show me her room," Mrs. Roberts smiled.

"Alright," Dave sighed and headed for his room as Skylar headed for hers.

Five minutes later, Dave joined them. "Everything was ready for your visit before this," he said, leaning against the door jam.

"Believed it or not, this happens a lot," Mrs. Roberts smiled. "I think someone up there likes messing with people."

"I've always thought God had a sense of humor," Dave chuckled.

"I know He does," she chuckled. "You should see my neighbors." She looked around. "These are very nice rooms."

"Skylar decorated everything herself," Dave said. "Well, she picked everything out. The rest of us, the people I work with, did the actual painting and stuff."

"She does her schoolwork online?" Mrs. Roberts asked, looking at the computer.

"Yes, she does," Dave answered. "The tutor she had over the summer thought it would be a good way of catching her up with her age group. If everything goes as planned, she'll go to regular school this fall."

"Will she go to public school?"

"I'm looking at my options," Dave told her.

"Why don't we check out the rest of the house," Mrs. Roberts said.

An hour later, she was gone. She had seen everything in the house, including the kitchen which they saved for last so Mrs. Nichols had time to get it cleaned up. She even met Mudgie who shook hands with her. The only thing that concerned her was the amount of time Dave might be gone for work but she liked the plans he had made for when that happened.

Dave leaned against the door and sighed after he had shown Mrs. Roberts out. "That was not how I planned for that to go," he said. He pushed off the door and walked into the living room.

"At least it's over," Mrs. Nichols said, sighing herself. Skylar nodded. "I'll get lunch started."

"I think we deserve a reward for surviving this morning," Dave said. "I'm thinking Big Ed's for burgers and fries then the Marble Slab for dessert." Skylar vigorously nodded her head. "Great. Grab your coat, Mrs. Nichols."

"All right," Mrs. Nichols said, "but you get your daughter hyped up on sugar then leave for the office, I will poison your coffee."

"Understood."


	24. Chapter 24

March

Dave was standing at the outside window in his office watching the snow fall. Thank god this whole mess was just about over. There was a knock at his door. Turning around, he saw Hotch standing in the doorway.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"About like you'd suspect," Dave shrugged. "I know that everything is going to be alright and go my way but there's always that little piece in your brain that keeps telling you all the things that could go wrong."

"How's Skylar doing?" the younger man asked.

"Not as worried as I am," Dave admitted. "I don't think she really understands what could happen if I lose. Or maybe she just thinks we'll win."

"What time to you have to be in court on Monday?"

"Nine in the morning. My attorney says the actual hearing will probably only last a couple of days."

"I don't think either of you have anything to worry about," Hotch assured him.

"From your mouth," Dave said. He motioned to the folder in Hotch's hand. "That file for me?"

"It's a triple murder from Ohio" Hotch said. "I've done a preliminary profile but I'd like for you to look at it."

"Sure," Dave smiled "It'll keep me busy until it's time to leave.

"And you will keep us updated." It wasn't a question

"If I don't, I have no doubt that Penelope will hack into the courthouse surveillance to watch the hearing herself."

Sunday night, Skylar had just climbed into bed and her father was sitting next to her. "You ready for the hearing tomorrow?" he asked as he adjusted the quilt covering her. She shrugged. "You know there is nothing to be worried about, right?" She nodded. "I have no doubt that when this is all over, you and I will be coming home where we belong." She nodded again. "And when that happens, we are going to a huge celebration. We'll invite all your aunts and uncles, related and adopted. Sound like fun?" She gave him a huge grin. "Okay, time for sleeping." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning. I love you." She blew him a kiss, her way of saying 'I love you'.

Mrs. Nichols was coming down the hall when Dave walked out and shut the door behind him. "Aside from the obvious, is everything alright?" the housekeeper asked.

"Aside from the obvious, everything's fine," he said. "How do you feel about moving?"

"Moving?" She was a little confused.

"If her mother gets custody, I'll be moving to wherever she lives," he said.

"Understood."

 

The floor of the courthouse where family court was held was quieter than the other floors seemed to be. There was a number of people but they all seemed to be more interested in not making a scene. Given the fact that anything they did would probably be reported to the judge that was probably a good idea.

Dave was sitting on a bench outside the courtroom with Skylar on one side of him and Ms. Cantrell on the other. While the adults talked quietly, Skylar looked around, trying to take in everything. She had insisted on bringing the teddy bear her father had given her when they first met and no one was going to say no to her, not today at any rate.

Dave and Ms. Cantrell stopped talking when they saw Elizabeth and her attorney arrive. Elizabeth and Dave glared at each other but they were smart enough not to start anything in the hallway of the courthouse.

Mrs. Roberts walked up to them. "Everyone all right this morning?" she asked.

"I think we'll all be a lot better when this is finally over with and we can go home," Dave said.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," the social worker said. "Skylar is right where she needs to be." The door opened to the court room opened and their case was called. "Here we go," she said. The group got up and went inside.

It took a few minutes to get everyone situated. Dave and his attorney were on one side of the room while Elizabeth and hers were on the other. Mrs. Roberts and Skylar sat at a table between them. They looked up as a door at the front of the room opened.

"All rise," the bailiff said. "This court is now in session. The honorable Peter Beckett presiding."

The judge walked up to the bench and sat down. "Be seated," he said. "This is the case of Peterson versus Rossi concerning custody of the minor child Skylar Rossi. Is everyone here and ready to proceed?"

"Sarah Cantrell for the petitioner David Rossi, Your Honor," she said, standing.

"James Franks representing Elizabeth Peterson the child's mother, Your Honor," he said, standing as well.

"Kathryn Roberts, Your Honor," she said, standing. "I'm been appointed as Skylar Rossi's social worker and advocate for these proceedings."

"All right," the judge said. "You'll find this hearing is a little less formal than criminal court, That does not mean that I'll tolerate anything less than appropriate behavior. Let's get started. Ms. Cantrell, go ahead."

"Thank you, Your Honor," she said, standing again. "Almost ten years ago, my client David Rossi had a six month relationship with Elizabeth Peterson. The relationship ended badly and, two months later, Ms. Peterson left town. When she did, she failed to tell Agent Rossi that she was pregnant with his child. She again failed to notify him when his daughter, whom she named Skylar Martine, was born although she did place his name on the birth certificate.

"For what my client later learned was revenge, she had no intention of ever informing him of Skylar's existence, knowing if or when he ever found out, he would hurt him greatly knowing he had a child he never knew about and it did indeed hurt him when he found out.

"What hurt him even more was the fact the Skylar had been placed in a psychiatric facility. It more than hurt him, it enraged him, especially after talking to his daughter's doctor and finding out that she really didn't need to be there.

"The day after he found out about her, Agent Rossi flew to Atlanta where Skylar was and, after being granted temporary custody, took her out of there and brought her home with him here in Arlington, where he was again granted temporary custody in Virginia until this hearing.

"Ms. Peterson never wanted her daughter and did her best to forget she ever had one. The records from the facility where Skylar was show she visited her only seven times in the five years she was there. Once Skylar moved her with Agent Rossi in May, she didn't visit her until December when she tried to physically remove her from the only true home she's ever known. It took the intervention of several of Agent Rossi's team mates before she left.

"Your Honor, everyone that the court investigators have talked to have stated that Skylar has so very far in the ten months she has been living with her father. She no longer sees a therapist because the therapist says it's no longer necessary. Her teacher and her tutor say that she has almost caught up with her grade level and will be able to start with them next school year.

"Is Agent Rossi perfect? Not by any definition of the word and he'd be the first to tell you that. Yes, he's made some mistakes but he has a huge support system of family and friends and, unlike Skylar's mother, he is actually trying to be a father and a good one at that. It is our hope that this court sees fit to make sure Skylar stays where she's at, where she wants and needs to be. Thank you." With that, she sat back down.

"Thank you, Ms. Cantrell," the judge said. He looked over. "Mr. Franks, your opening statement, please."

"Thank you," Franks said as he stood. "Your Honor, we have no doubt that Agent Rossi is an excellent FBI special agent and author. His record on that is well known. He may also be a good father. We won't dispute the reports on that. However, what is also well known throughout the Washington, D.C. area is his reputation for being a womanizer. Do we really want to leave an impressionable child in the custody of a man that uses women then discards them with no more care than he does for an old pair of shoes?"


	25. Chapter 25

The only thing that kept Dave in his chair after that statement was his lawyer's very firm hand on his arm and a minute shake of her head. He forced himself to take a deep breath and to relax. He also reminded himself that punching out the opposing counsel would not win him any points with the judge no matter how good it made him feel.

He glanced back at Skylar. She was writing on a legal pad so hopefully, she wasn't paying any attention to with the jerk was saying. He knew she would eventually find out about his past but he didn't want it to be like this. He turned his attention back to Franks.

"Special Agent Rossi has been married and divorced three times. From the report of our private investigator, his exploits with women are legendary. Some of the women we talked to stated that, for the most part, he was never really interested in a serious relationship, or any relationship for that matter, with them in the least. We would be remiss in our responsibility if we didn't raise this as a concern. It could, and probably would, skew the child's view of how women should be treated. We certainly don't want that to happen. Thank you."

"All right," the judge said. "First things first. Mrs. Roberts, if you would be so kind." He pointed to the witness stand next to him. The social worker got up and walked to the front of the room. She was sworn in then sat in the chair. "First up," the judge said. "I've read your report on your home visit with Agent Rossi. Hit the highlights for us, please."

"Yes, Your Honor," the woman said. "I found Agent Rossi's home to be more than adequate for Skylar's needs. She has her own suite of rooms, sitting room, bedroom and bathroom, which she was allowed to decorate however she pleased. Her father has the same set up across the hall. She is schooled by the district with online classes."

"Why doesn't she attend regular school?" the judge asked.

"First and foremost was her almost complete lack of formal education before she come to live with her father," Mrs. Roberts stated. "That, along with her lack of speech, made that the best option. She does have a tutor that helps out once a week."

"What about your visit with Ms. Peterson?"

"Ms. Peterson lives full-time in Europe so a home visit was impossible," she said. "She did say she planned on hiring a governess for Skylar for a year or so until she was ready for boarding school. She has picked one out in Switzerland. She has the funds to do provide for her daughter. Both parents do."

The judge paused for a moment. "Do either of you have any questions for Mrs. Roberts?" he asked. They didn't. "Very well. Your report will be entered into evidence." Mrs. Roberts nodded and stepped down.

The reports from Dr. Holden from the Bancroft Institute, Skylar's therapist and tutor and Franks investigator were also entered into the record. The interviews with Dave's friends that Mrs. Roberts had done were entered as was the phone interviews with Elizabeth's mother and significant other.

It was a little after eleven so they broke for lunch, being told court would reconvene at one that afternoon. Dave, Skylar and Ms. Cantrell went to lunch at a nearby restaurant.

"Any feelings on how it's going?" Dave asked.

"I think we may have the edge," the lawyer said. "I don't think the judge was too happy with the fact that Elizabeth planned on hiring a governess then sending her to boarding school."

"I know I'm not," Dave said. "I would never send Skylar to a boarding school. Private school, maybe, but not a boarding school."

"I want to warn you," she said. "This afternoon, you and Elizabeth will begin testifying, Elizabeth first. When you're on the stand, Franks is going to try to trip you up."

"I've testified before," Dave told her.

"Criminal cases are different than custody cases," she reminded him. "Franks is going to be given a lot more leniency when questioning you than a defense attorney. He's going to do his best to put you in the worst light possible. He may attack you professionally. He'll certainly attack you personally. You're going to have to keep a tight rein on that famous, or infamous, temper of yours."

"The only people I generally lose my temper with are unsubs," he said, "but I will keep a tight grip on it." He glanced at Skylar. "Will she have to see the judge on her own?" he asked.

"That's up to the judge," she said. "At this age, it could go either way. If she was a couple of years older, I would say definitely. If he finds himself on the fence, he could."

Dave rubbed Skylar's back. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. She knew he was worried about what was going on today and so was she. She didn't understand everything that was going on but she knew it was about where she would live. Her father had promised that she would stay with him but she had learned early on that some promises couldn't be kept. She just hoped this wouldn't be one of those promises.

They finished their lunch then headed back to the courthouse. They went in and took their seats in the court room waiting for the afternoon session to begin. When Elizabeth and her lawyer walked in, Dave glared at her but said nothing. Skylar, as usual, ignored her completely.

When the session started, Elizabeth was the first one called to the stand. Her attorney asked her only questions that put her in the best light possible. Then it was Ms. Cantrell's turn to question her.

"Ms. Peterson, why did place Skylar in the Bancroft Institute?" she asked.

"She had stopped talking," Elizabeth said. "After several doctors told me it wasn't physical, I decided she needed psychiatric care. The Bancroft Institute came very highly recommended."

"Wouldn't an outpatient therapist worked just as well?"

"I felt a more intensive treatment was needed," Elizabeth said. She was keeping her haughty attitude in place.

"I see." Ms. Cantrell said. "How long after placing your daughter there did you move to Europe?"

"Three months."

"And how often did you visit her there?" the attorney asked,

"I don't know the exact number."

"I do. It was seven." Ms. Cantrell picked up a folder. "Seven visits in five years. There were no visits on her birthday, no holiday visits. You sent no letters, no cards. There were no presents for her birthday or Christmas. Did you tell anyone where your daughter was?"

There was a moment or two of silence. "No," the woman finally said.

"In fact, you told your own mother she was at a boarding school, didn't you?" Ms. Cantrell said. "Poor planning on your part. if you hadn't done that, she would have never gone to Agent Rossi."

"Objection, Your Honor," Franks said. "Counsel is making a statement not asking a question,"

"Ms. Cantrell, stick to questions, please," the judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor," she said. "Ms. Peterson, when did you find out Agent Rossi had gotten custody of Skylar and taken her out of the institute?"

"June."

"But you didn't go see her until December," Ms. Cantrell said. "Why?"

"I couldn't leave," Elizabeth said. "I was involved in business negotiations and couldn't get away until they were finalized." Ms. Cantrell just looked at her. Dave smirked at her answer. Even her own lawyer just shook his head. She just didn't realize how she was making herself look.

"And then, when you did go visit, you resorted to violence."

"I did no such thing," Elizabeth protested.

"Didn't you threaten to hit her?"

"She bit me!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "And one of his 'co-workers'," she made air quotes, "pulled her gun on me."

"You don't believe she's a co-worker?" Ms. Cantrell asked.

"Please," Elizabeth scoffed. "Dave never spent time with any female unless he was sleeping with them."

"When did you next see Skylar?"

"January."

"You were given supervised visits," Ms. Cantrell said. "How many visits did you make before you quit coming?"

"Four," Elizabeth huffed. "She refused to even acknowledge my presence. I brought gifts that she ignored. After a while, I didn't see the point."

"And this is the first time you've laid eyes on her since then?"

"Yes."

"Ms. Peterson, do you honestly feel you're the best one to have custody of Skylar?" Ms. Cantrell asked. "A child that obviously wants nothing whatsoever to do with you?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said. "I am her mother, after all."

"No further questions, Your Honor," Ms. Cantrell said with a sigh.

"You may step down," the judge said. Elizabeth got up and went back to her table. "Any more testimony?"

"No, Your Honor," Franks said.

"Ms. Cantrell," the judge said.

"I call David Rossi to the stand."


	26. Chapter 26

If Dave wasn't feeling confident when he took the stand, it didn't show. His demeanor as he was sworn in and sat down was cool with just a touch of 'don't fuck with me' thrown in for good measure. Once he was settled, Ms. Cantrell stood up to start the questioning.

"Agent Rossi, when did you find out you had a daughter?" she asked.

"In late April of last year," he said.

"And how did you find out?"

"Elizabeth's mother Evangeline came to my office and told me," he said.

"She also told you where your daughter was staying at that time, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. She said she was in a juvenile psychiatric facility in Georgia."

"What did you do then?" she asked.

"There was a DNA profile in the file Evangeline had left with me," he said. "After I informed my boss that I needed some time off, he said he would take it to the lab. I told him that I needed some time off and that I wanted him to go to Georgia with me. I called my lawyer and let him know what was going on. The next morning, Agent Hotchner and I left for Georgia."

Ms. Sawyer took him through what had happened in the time since he had been given custody of Skylar, hitting the highlights as she went. It took a little over two hours for her to get through his testimony. She finally finished then sat down. As Franks stood up, the judge raised his hand.

"It's after five," he said. "Let's hold off on your cross until tomorrow morning. Court's adjourned until nine a.m."

David tried to keep dinner that night as normal as possible but he could tell he wasn't really succeeding. Skylar was fidgety and only picked at her food. After a while, she was excused and she headed for her room. Dave left the table shortly after that, going into his study and pouring himself a drink. He had just taken a sip when his phone rang. It was Hotch.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"About like you'd expect it would," Dave sighed. "Elizabeth had her say. My testimony started today and will finish tomorrow."

"Anything you didn't expect?"

"Not really," Dave said. "Elizabeth still doesn't think she's done anything wrong. According to her, what she did was perfectly acceptable behavior."

"Which is why I don't think you're going to have any trouble winning this case," Hotch told him. "How's Skylar?"

"Nervous," Dave admitted. He swirled the liquid in his glass. "She's afraid that she's going to end up going back to her mother."

"It's not going to happen," Hotch said firmly, "but in the unlikely event it does, what are you going to do?"

"Where my daughter goes, I go," Dave said. "If it's in the states, I'll transfer to another office. If it's in Europe, I'll resign. I'm not letting her get away from me."

They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. Dave decided to go upstairs and check on Skylar. He found her on her window seat watching as it began to get darker outside.

"You okay?" he asked as he sat down next to her. She just shrugged.. "I know it's a little scary," he said and she nodded, "but I want you to know that, no matter what happens, I will always be your father and this will always be your home. Nothing and no one will ever change that. You have my word on that."

She crawled into his lap. Nothing was said as they sat and looked out the window.

As soon as court was called to order the next morning, Dave was on the witness stand. He knew Elizabeth's lawyer was going to use ever trick in the book to make him look bad. He just had to remember what was at stake here and he'd be all right.

"Mr. Rossi, how many women have you dated?" Mr. Franks asked.

"It's Agent Rossi and I couldn't say," he said.

"You must have some idea."

"Mr. Franks, I've been dating since I was fifteen," he said. "That's around forty years. I didn't keep count."

"Twenty? Thirty? Fifty? A hundred?"

"Your Honor," Ms. Cantrell said, standing. "Agent Rossi has already said he doesn't know...twice. Counsel is beating a dead horse."

"Move on, Mr. Franks," the judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor," Mr. Franks said. "Agent Rossi, do you have any other children?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Dave said. No one missed the humor in that statement.

"If you did, would you fight as hard for them as you seem to be for this child?"

"That would depend," Dave said.

"On?"

"On whether or not the child's mother had them locked up in a psychiatric facility for no reason," he said.

"I had a reason," Elizabeth muttered but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Her lawyer turned and gave he a look that clearly said, 'Don't speak.'.

"Agent Rossi, you've been married three times," Franks said. "Commitment issues?"

"I'd call it an over developed sense of optimism," Dave said.

"Why'd you divorce?"

"The first two times, you'd have to ask my ex-wives," Dave said. "The last time was because I caught her in bed with our next door neighbor."

"I see," the lawyer said. "Were you ever unfaithful to any of your wives?"

"No," Dave said.

"How about when you were dating?" Franks said. "Did you cheat on your girlfriends?"

"Not every relationship I had was exclusive," Dave said. "I've never lied to any woman I've dated."

"Were you 'exclusive' with Ms. Peterson?"

"After about the first month, yes."

"She remembers it differently," Franks said.

"I'm sure she does," Dave said.

"Why did you quit seeing each other?"

"She wanted to get married," Dave stated. "I didn't. That made her mad. It also made the last month we were together...unpleasant."

Mr. Franks did his best to rattle Dave but it didn't happen. As he had told Ms. Cantrell, he's had a lot of experience testifying and this lawyer wasn't as good as some of the defense attorneys he'd gone up against.

Skylar watched as her father was on the stand. The longer this hearing went on, the more nervous she became. She knew what her father had promised but she was still afraid. If her mother won, she just knew she'd end up in a place like Bancroft, maybe worse. She tried to concentrate on what she was coloring but she couldn't.

Dave was about to leave the stand when he heard Elizabeth mutter, "He'll leave her," he said, "just like he leaves all his women."

Dave could let that pass. "I would never abandon my daughter," he said. "She is more important to me than anything else in this world."

"Counselors, control your clients," the judge said. There were whispered admonishments from both attorneys to their clients. Elizabeth, however, just couldn't keep quiet.

"It's no wonder the child is damaged," she said. "Look who her father is."

"Any damage done to her is from you," Dave said. He knew better than to let her get to him but he couldn't help himself. "You're the one that had custody of her not me."

The judge banged his gavel. "One more time and I'm going to hold you both in contempt," he warned.

The pair either didn't hear him or they didn't listen. "You should have left her in that place," Elizabeth said. "It'll only get worse as she gets older."

"All you had to do was show her some love and she would have been fine," Dave said. "Your own child wasn't good enough for you. You can't love anyone but yourself."

"That's rich coming from an egomaniac like you," Elizabeth threw back.

Skylar was watching all of this, her eyes wide and filling with tears. She knew something bad was going to happen. She just knew it.

"Okay, that's it," the judge said banging his gavel again. "Since neither of you seem to be able to follow the simplest of instructions, I'm holding you both in contempt. Let's see if a overnight visit in our fair accommodations can cool those tempers. Bailiff, escort them downstairs."

The bailiff grabbed Elizabeth's arms then walked across the court and got Dave. They were heading for the door at the back of the room when a scream pierced the air.

"NO!"


	27. Chapter 27

Every adult in the courtroom fell silent. They turned and looked at the table where Skylar was. She was standing there trembling, her eyes big as saucers as she watched her father being led away.

"No!" she yelled again. She dashed around the table and hurried to Dave, throwing her arms around him. "Daddy, don't go," she cried. "Don't leave me."

Dave scooped her up and held her close. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Shhh, baby," he whispered. "It's okay."

"Don't go, Daddy," the little girl sobbed. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he said.

"I thought you said she couldn't speak," the judge said.

"Didn't speak, Your Honor," Mrs. Roberts said. "Her therapist did say it might take a strong need to get her talking again." She paused for a moment. "Your Honor in light of these events, might I suggest an alternative to the overnight stay?"

The judge wiped his face. "Alright," he said. "We'll forgo the night in jail and go for a fifteen hundred dollar fine payable before you leave the court for lunch. Now," he said, standing up, "if it's possible, I would like to see Miss Rossi in my chambers with Mrs. Roberts."

"Don't wanna go," Skylar said, her face buried in the crook of her daddy's neck.

"It won't be for long, child," the judge said. "Your father will be waiting right here when we finish."

She looked at the judge. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Skylar looked at her father. "I'm not going anywhere," Dave said. "Cross my heart."

She nodded and he sat her on her feet. Mrs. Roberts took her hand and they followed the judge into his chambers. He motioned to the chairs in front of his desk and all three sat down.

"Skylar, do you know why I want to talk to you?" the judge asked.

"No, sir," she said quietly.

"I want to hear how you feel about all of this," he said. "Now, you're old enough to know what a lie is. You also probably know you shouldn't lie, especially in court."

"Daddy says telling lies will get you in trouble," Skylar said.

"And he's right," he said. "You love your father, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Do you love your mother?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to," Skylar whispered.

"But...."

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I don't think she loves me very much."

"Why do you say that?"

"She left me in that place," she answered. "If she loved me, why did she leave me there?"

The judge had no answer for that, at least not one he was going to share with an eight-year-old girl. "Tell me about your house," he smiled. Skylar smiled back and began to tell him all about it.

 

Dave was pacing the courtroom. He had paid his fine and was waiting for Skylar to finish with the judge. He kept glancing at his watch as he walked.

"Dave, she's fine," Ms. Cantrell said as she watched him.

"What's taking so long?" he asked.

"They've only been in there fifteen minutes," she said.

"My daughter finally starts talking after almost six years," he said, glaring at her. "Excuse me for being a little rattled."

It was another fifteen minutes before the door opened and the trio walked out of the judge's chambers. Skylar hurried to her father and climbed in his lap. Mrs. Roberts walked to her seat while the judge walked up to his bench.

"It's almost time for lunch," he said. "We will recess until one o'clock. At that time, I will hand down my decisions." He banged his gavel then headed back to his office.

Dave and Skylar, along with Mrs. Roberts and Ms. Cantrell, went to a nearby restaurant for lunch. They spent their lunch time talking about anything but the case. Dave didn't care what the subject was. He just wanted to hear his daughter talk, something that he had been almost sure would never happen. It had, however, and he was going to enjoy it.

When they got back to the courtroom, Skylar insisted on sitting with her father. They had been apart long enough in her mind and she was having no more of it. They stopped talking when Elizabeth and her lawyer walked in but neither group said anything to the other.

Finally it was time to begin. The bailiff called the room to order as the judge came out and sat down, For a couple of minutes, there was silence in the room as the judge looked at both parties before he spoke.

"Until this case, I thought I had seen everything," he said, "but I was wrong. This is is the first time I have ever seen a mother put her own daughter in an institution simply because she wasn't talking. Neither of this little girl's parents are saints, most parents aren't, but, Agent Rossi, I have no doubt that you love your daughter very much, You've done everything this court could and did ask of you and beyond. Skylar has grown and thrived in your care."

He turned to Elizabeth. "Ms. Peterson, I am eternally grateful that you have no other children, and if it was in my power, I would make sure you never did. You may have never physically abused Skylar, and I say may because I can't prove one way or the other, but the emotional abuse was far greater. Having a child and keeping her from her father simply for revenge, while not illegal, is immoral.

"It is the judgment of this court that permanent custody be awarded to the father. May the two of you be very happy together. Court adjourned." He banged the gavel and walked out of the room.

Skylar squealed and jumped into her father's lap and he hugged her tightly. "Thank you," Dave said, looking at the two women, "both of you."

"You did all the hard work," Mrs. Roberts smiled. "Congratulations to both of you."

"From me as well," Ms. Cantrell added. "I'll have the custody papers messengered to you as soon as I get them."

"Would you two care to join us for a celebration this evening?" Dave asked.

"I think you two need to do some celebrating on your own," Mrs. Roberts said, "Have a good evening." She gave them another smile and walked out of the room.

"I'll pass as well," Ms. Cantrell said." "We still have some things to discuss but they can wait for a few days. I'll give you a call at the first of the week." The adults shook hands and she left.

Dave looked at Skylar. "So where do you want to have dinner?" he asked.

The little girl thought for a moment. "Ben and Dave's," she smiled.

"You just like their games," he said as they walked out of the courtroom holding hands.

"You like skeeball," she said.

"Ben and Dave's it is."

After three hours of eating the buffet at Ben and Dave's and playing skeeball, father and daughter made their way home. Dave had called Mrs. Nichols and told her the outcome of the hearing and she was delighted. When Skylar walked in the door, the housekeeper wrapped in a big hug. Dave and Skylar decided to watch a movie but it had been a long day and but the time it was over, the little girl was beginning to nod off.

Dave carried her to her room and helped her get ready for bed. She climbed under the covers, grabbing the bear her father had first given her. He pulled the covers up then kissed her goodnight.

"Love you, princess," he whispered.

"Love you, too, Daddy," she whispered sleepily back.

He smiled as he watched her for a few minutes. Life was good. he thought, very good.


	28. Chapter 28

Dave was whistling when he walked into work Wednesday, smiling at everyone as he headed for his office. Derek glanced at Emily who immediately phoned JJ and Penelope. By the time Dave sat down in his chair, the entire team was standing in his office.

"Do you folks want something?" he asked, doing his best not to smile.

"We take it by the fact that you're here and not at the courthouse means the case is over," JJ said.

"And the fact that Hotch didn't have to bail you out of jail would indicate a positive outcome," Spencer said.

Dave didn't say a word. He just leaned back in his chair for a moment. He linked his hands behind his head then finally spoke. "You are looking at the man that just got permanent custody of his daughter," he said, breaking into a big smile. Everyone began congratulating him.

"Thank you, thank you," he said, sitting up. "Now, assuming we aren't on a case, there will be a celebration at my house on Friday, significant others and children are included. Party starts at ten." With that, he shooed everyone out.

Hotch stayed behind after the others left. "Would now be a good time to say 'I told you so'?" he asked, trying, and failing, not to smirk.

"There is never a good time to say that," Dave said, "unless I am the one saying it." He sighed. "I was ninety-nine percent sure I was going to get custody," he said, "but there was always that one percentage point that said something could go wrong and I would lose her."

"Do you think her mother will appeal?" Hotch asked,

"Not if she has any brain cells at all," Dave snorted. "If she does appeal, what we just had will be a walk in the park compared to the next one. She should consider herself lucky I'm not suing for child support and leave things as they are."

"Why aren't you?"

"I don't need it and I think Skylar would just as soon forget the woman exists," Dave explained. "If she starts any trouble, that could change." He leaned back in his chair again. "Right now, I just want to have my daughter with me without anything hanging over our heads."

 

Thankfully, the case caught Wednesday afternoon was handled over the phone and ended by Friday morning. Since it was still winter and too cold to grill, Skylar decided she wanted Italian for the party. That meant she wanted lasagna, spaghetti with meatballs and chicken alfredo and that meant Dave was doing most of the cooking.

Everyone in the Rossi household was up early Saturday morning to get ready for the party. The lasagna as well as the spaghetti and alfredo sauces were made the night before. It was just a matter of putting everything together. Mrs. Nichols and Skylar handled the salads and trays. The desserts and drinks were chilling in the fridge. It was almost party time.

"Daddy, did you tell them?" the little girl asked.

"About you talking?" Dave asked and she nodded. "Nope. I thought I would let you do that however you wanted. Who are you going to tell first?"

Skylar thought for a moment. "Auntie Pen," she finally said.

"Good choice," he said. "That way, you won't have to tell anyone else." That got a giggle out of her. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Let the fun begin."

When Mrs. Nichols opened the door, she found the entire team standing there and motioned them in. They were taking off their coats when Dave and Skylar walked into the room.

"Welcome, welcome," Dave said. "You can put your things in the guest room. Aaron, you get to play bartender. Red wine and bourbon here, white wine, beer and lemonade in the fridge. Appetizers are on the coffee table."

It took about twenty minutes to get everyone's things put away and a drink in hand. Skylar was being hugged within an inch of her life and she knew it would be worse when they found out she could talk. Time to break the news. She grabbed Pen's hand and started pulling her to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Pen asked as they walked into the other room. Skylar didn't say anything. She just pulled out a chair and pointed to it. Pen sat down and looked at the little girl. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Skylar shook her head then motioned for her to lean forward.

Skylar leaned over. "I have a secret," she whispered in Pen's ear.

"What's that?" Pen asked, not realizing what had just happened. Skylar just covered her mouth and giggled.

It took Pen a few seconds to catch on. When she did, her eyes went wide. "OH MY GOD!!!" she shrieked. Grabbing the little girl, she stood up and whirled her around.

The noise caused everyone but Dave to head for the kitchen. He knew what had just happened. Before anyone could say anything, Pen put Skylar down and they made their way back to the living room and over to Dave. She punched him on the arm.

"Ow!," he yelped, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

'For not saying anything," she said. He just smirked.

"Baby girl, what's going on?" Morgan asked.

"Well," Pen said, looking at Dave. "Tell them."

"Nope."

Pen then looked at Skylar. "You tell them," she said.

"No, you tell them," she said.

The room fell silent. Everyone looked at Skylar who took a step behind Pen. She peeked out. "What's everyone staring at?" she asked.

"She can talk," Emily whispered.

"Yep," Dave said.

"When did this happen?" Spencer asked.

"Last day of court," Dave said. "Things got a little... emotional and it just happened."

"Daddy almost got arrested," Skylar informed them.

The others looked at Dave. "Just a little contempt of court citation," he said, waving it off. "No big deal."

"They were going to throw him in the jail," Skylar pouted.

"But they let me off with a fine," Dave said, mock glaring at his daughter, "a large fine."

"Well, it looks like everything is working out for you," Hotch said with a smile.

"That it is, that it is, my friend," Dave said.

"Dave, this is wonderful," JJ smiled. "You've got your family now."

"A toast," Derek said, lifting his glass. The others followed suit. "Here's to friends and family. May we always have plenty of both."

After taking a drink, Dave looked down at his daughter. "We're doing good, kid," he smiled.

"Love you, Daddy," Skylar smiled.

"I love you, too, sweetheart."


	29. Epiogue

30 plus years in the future

The man on the bed still had a full head of hair and his goatee but neither was the almost jet black they had been. Now they were a mixture of white, silver and steel gray. The only thing giving away his less than stellar condition was the nasal cannula, the IV in his hand and the heart monitor. He appeared to be sleeping but his eyes blinked open slowly when he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw his visitor.

"Hey, sweetheart," he smiled.

"Hi, Daddy," she smiled back. "How are you feeling?" He sounded tired and a little weaker than the day before.

"'bout the same," he shrugged. "You bring the kids?"

"They'll be by later," she said.

"I'm not all that fond of them seeing me like this," he said.

"They'd rather see you like this than not at all," she said. "They love their poppi."

"Poppi loves them, too," he said. "Hotch came by earlier. He's gotten old."

"Did you tell him that?"

He nodded. "He told me to look in the mirror," he chuckled.

"Speaking of Hotch, did he tell you he's going to be a grandfather again?" she grinned.

"What is this, Jack's fourth?" he asked.

"His fifth," she said. "He's a doctor. He can afford it."

"You just missed the rest of the brood," he said.

"I met them as they were leaving," she told him. "We're having breakfast together in the morning. It's a rare event we're all in the same place when a holiday isn't involved and we're taking advantage of it."

"Hotch said the rest of the team would be here tomorrow as well." He paused. "Well, what's left of them anyway."

"I can't believe Uncle Spencer is gone," she said, "or that it's been ten years since he died." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Everyone but Uncle Aaron is scattered to the four winds."

"You were never a big fan of change," he chuckled.

"That's because I had so much of it when I was little," she said.

It was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again. "You know I'm not going last much longer," he said. "The doctors say probably just another week, if that."

"Daddy...," she started.

"Sweetheart, I'm ready," he said. "I miss your mom, your big brother who never got a chance to live, your nonna., your aunts and uncles. I'm the only one left and I'm tired."

"I know," she said, her voice trembling. "I'm just not ready. I'll never be ready to lose you."

"You're s strong woman," he said. "You'll survive. It'll take a while and it may not seem like it at times, but you will."

"I thought you were too grumpy to die," she smiled gently. "Grumpy old men are supposed to live forever."

"I was grumpy long before you came along."

She took his hand and began to stroke the back with her thumb. "I know I'll be fine," she assured him. "Whenever you're ready, just let me know. I'll kiss you goodbye and hold your hand when you go."

"That sounds nice," he smiled. His eyes began to close. "I think I'll just sleep for a while."

"You do that," she said. "I'll be here when you wake up." He just nodded as he drifted off. She kissed his forehead and began to sing the lullaby that her nonna sang to her when she was little.

Stella stellina   
la notte si avvicina:  
la fiamma traballa,  
la mucca é nella stalla.  
La pecora e l'agnello,  
la vacca col vitello,  
la chioccia coi pulcini,  
la gatta coi gattini;  
e tutti fan la nanna   
nel cuore della mamma

She kept singing even when the alarm on the heart monitor went off, stopping only when the nurse came in to confirm what she already knew. She kissed his forehead one last time.

"I love you, Daddy."

Fin

Translation

Star, little star   
The night is approaching:  
the flame is tottering,  
The cow is in the cowshed.  
The sheep and the lamb,  
the cow with the calf.  
The hen with its chicks.  
The cat with its kittens;  
and all are sleeping In the mother’s heart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the end of this story but I have several sequels planned. There will be a kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, betrayal, weddings, babies, murders, a crossover (maybe two), old team members, new friends.
> 
> Thanks to all the people that reviewed, favorited and alerted. I know I didn't answer everyone but each and every one was gold to me and I treasure them all.


End file.
